


In the Embrace of the Supreme King||Starshipping

by PeruLo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dragons, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeruLo/pseuds/PeruLo
Summary: Yusei lives a quiet life with his father in a small village in the countryside, all villagers considering him rather weird but also very lovable so no one hides their affections towards him.However, when one day his father gets captured by a dangerous demon king that terrorizes that area, Yusei agrees to trade his freedom for his father's life and the betterhood of the village.But why does Yusei feel there's more to that demonic king than it meets the eyes...***Starshipping "Beauty and the Beast" re-telling, was originally posted on Amino but without smut part.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So, this is something I wanted to post here too after getting a bit of attention on both Amino and Wattpad and I really hope you'll enjoy this one as well!
> 
> This is a really short story, five chapters at length plus extra smut chapter and is basically a Beauty and the Beast retelling but with Jaden and Yusei in main roles. The story will be updated over the course of six weeks and it'll be updated every Saturday (my time) so I really hope you'll be patient with me and read it fully once I finish.
> 
> So, with all that said, I hope you'll enjoy your stay!

Yusei slowly opened his tired eyes as the sound of a rooster crowing outside his window, marked the arrival yet another day.

As the boy straightened up and stretched his sore muscles, an intense pain pierced his back and neck as he cursed himself for falling asleep while fixing his father's watch. Raven-head barely managed to stand up and find his way down from the attic, a small hut he shared with his father being empty.

_He must've already departed on his journey..._

With a loud yawn, Yusei exited in the front yard, a cool morning air making him awake almost instantly. He could already hear villagers yelling and conversing down the hill from where his home was and the boy smiled, happy to know everything was still peaceful...

_Alright, time to do some work..._

Full of new enthusiasm Yusei returned to the house to freshen up and change clothes, his face tattoo being especially visible in the early morning sun. After putting on a clean pair of pants, a black shirt with frilly long sleeves, black blazer, and knee-high boots, the boy exited in the front yard yet again with food for the chickens and pigs him and his father owned. After taking care of them and cleaning the whole yard, raven-head was finally ready to head to the village, his improvised and built-from-scratch bicycle parked right beside the small hut.

The way down was quick and a bit shaky especially considering the only road to the village was covered by gravel but Yusei was already used to that little journey. Still, he couldn't really disregard confused and sometimes mocking looks of villagers he passed by, his bike being a huge anomaly in that tiny village at the edge of the dark and inhospitable forest.

But Yusei already needed to get used to it.

He and his father had lived in that village ever since the boy was seven years old and if his father wasn't the only doctor in the village and very needed, many villages would've already driven them away a long time ago. But over the years, as Yusei grew into a beautiful and healthy-looking young man, villagers slowly changed their perspective of him and started considering his innovations "adorable" and "quirky" instead of "outrageous", "weird" and "devil's work".

A few minutes later, Yusei finally reached the entrance to the village, people already swarming the narrow streets as the market opened, everyone greeting the raven-head with overly sweet voices and smiles. Yusei could only smile lightly and greet them back as he hopped off his bicycle and started walking through the village, his first stop being the bakery.

\- Yusei, good morning! – a familiar burgundy-haired girl smiled at the young man, Yusei returning the same expression to her as it was his turn to buy bread.

\- Morning, Akiza. I see it's quite busy this morning. – he said as he handed her two coins for two loaves.

\- Yeah, the harvest was successful and the bread turned out great so you can imagine everyone wants to buy as much as they can-

\- Akiza! Stop slacking off and take care of other costumers! – her father yelled from inside the bakery, the girl making an apologetic gesture as she greeted her friend.

\- I'll see you later at the eatery, yeah? – she yelled through the crowd only to receive a simple thumbs-up from Yusei who went on his way so Akiza could finish her work.

Raven-head then grabbed his bike again and jumped onto it as soon as he reached less crowded side street, his next destination being the library after which he needed to pick up some fresh groceries. As he drove through the half-empty street, Yusei waved to Zane through the window, young teacher in the middle of his lesson. He also greeted young tailor Atticus who had just recently inherited the shop from his father.

But regardless of how cheerful and lively the life in that village seemed to be, Yusei could still feel a rather heavy sensation of anxiety radiating from all the villagers he encountered so far.

And that feeling wasn't just connected to the fact that this particular area was a hunting ground for many strange creatures such as dragons, huge wolves and harpies, no, Yusei felt as if there was something else, something that must've happened before he and his father had arrived in the village...

\- Yusei, hey!

Raven-head stopped dead in his tracks as a tall guy wrapped his hand around his shoulders, Yusei almost dropping the bread he had bought.

\- Good morning, Jack. – younger said in a disinterested tone. – Are you on your usual tour?

\- Of course! That's my duty as the chief's son! – he said proudly as he let go of Yusei, younger fixing his own clothes before he continued to walk, blonde following him in his tracks. – You're alone today?

\- And tomorrow. Father needed to visit the neighboring village, he'll be back in two days.

\- Will you be okay alone? I can send someone to guard you. You know these woods aren't really tame-

\- I'll be fine, Jack. I can take care of myself. – Yusei cut his friend off while shaking his head. _Honestly, do I look like I need protection?!_

\- Fine, fine, I just tried to be nice! – the older pouted as they finally reached the entrance to the small library. – I'll see you later at the eatery, yeah?

\- Like always. Akiza is also coming.

\- Oh great, she won't leave you alone for a second-

\- Not your problem. See you later, Jack! – raven-head said before the other could respond and entered the library, the young owner almost falling off the ladder that was leaned on the bookshelf.

\- Oh wow, Yusei, you've frightened me! – the turquoise-haired man said with a chuckle as he came down.

\- Sorry, Jesse, I needed to get rid of Jack as soon as possible.

Young librarian chuckled at that statement, his face being as cheerful as ever. But he too, like every other villager, had that dark shadow looming over his bright green eyes as if he had lost something and can't remember what that is...

\- So, why did you come today? Did you already read the book you borrowed two days ago?

\- Oh yes, I couldn't stop reading! Here. – Yusei chuckled and handed the book to the other man. – But today I came to pick up the mechanic manual. I need to fix my father's watch and I'm kind of stuck. The book may help me a little.

\- Wait a moment, I'll fetch it for you in a moment. – Jesse said as he moved the ladder to the far left, at the very corner of the library. Soon after, he returned with a huge and dusty book. – Here, I hope it'll help. Oh, have you heard? Kalin is back.

Yusei closed his eyes with a deep sigh, his stomach turning upside down as he remembered all interactions he had with that guy.

\- Splendid news, really... - raven-head said with a sarcastic undertone.

\- Just make sure not to be near him too much, okay? He may try to do something to you...

\- Don't worry, I can handle guys like Kalin. If anything, I'll just beat the reason into him.

With that friendly banter, Yusei left the library and quickly headed towards the food market, the sun already being rather high up in the sky.

The rest of his shopping went as planned and soon enough Yusei was ready to return to his little hut. Once he exited the crowded main street and reached the exit of the village, he hopped onto his bicycle and-

\- Oh, what an interesting sight. What kind of vehicle is that? You can just ride a horse, no?

Raven-head shook his head lightly and sighed begrudgingly, his blue eyes looking up at the owner of that obnoxious voice.

\- You know I can't afford to have another horse, Kalin...

The other man chuckled as he came closer to Yusei, his black horse looking rather threatening and demonic as it huffed and puffed almost right into Yusei's face.

\- Well, you know the solution for that. – Kalin eventually said cheekily, his chin high up. – You just need to agree to become my husband and I'll get you anything you desi-

\- No.

\- You didn't even let me finish. Hey! Yusei, stop! – Kalin yelled as the younger hopped onto his bike and started cycling up the hill, completely ignoring the other man who chased him on the horseback.

Kalin wasn't always like that, he really wasn't. When they met, he was just a normal kid willing to do some mischief, just like every other boy honestly. Him, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were inseparable for five whole years until their fathers forced the other three to start training in order to inherit their father's jobs: Jack to eventually become a new village chief, Crow to become new village messenger and Kalin to become... a soldier.

And ever since his training started, Kalin became infatuated by the idea to... own Yusei, in any way possible. He became obnoxious, snobbish, and overbearing to that point that Yusei started paying he'd just go away and leave him alone.

_Plus, why me of all people?!_

But no matter how fast Yusei was even while climbing up the hill, Kalin was still faster, his horse stopping abruptly in front of the younger while spreading the gravel all over the place.

\- Why do you always have to reject me, Yusei?! You know you'll have a better life if you become mine.

\- I don't want to become yours! I want to eventually leave this village and study in a bigger city. I can't live here forever!

\- Study? Why would you want to do that?

Yusei sighed for the who knows which time that day and just walked beside the huge horse, this conversation being completely over.

\- I don't want to talk with you about my reasons when you refuse to listen. Now leave me alone, I have other things to do than play chase with you all day.

\- You'll change your mind eventually, dearest Yusei! Just you wait! – Kalin yelled after the younger before turning around and riding back towards the village.

_After today, I'm not going out of the house for the next week, I need some rest from him..._

With those thoughts Yusei continued to climb towards the hut, his clothes already being completely covered in dirt from that damn chase...

***

\- Ohoho~ Who do we have here, Alexis?

\- A trespasser, master. – blonde harpy responded, her wings almost touching the ground of the dungeon and her head bowed down deeply.

Only then did dr. Fudo look up, his head spinning from a sudden hit he got at the back of his head. He didn't remember much, he knew he was on his way to the neighboring village which was few miles away from his and Yusei's hut. He wasn't sure which road to take since the sign has been removed for some reason so he picked a random path and ended up being chased by a flock of harpies and a sorceress with long, bloody-red horns...

_Wait, where am I anyway?!_

\- Hey, pest. Look up at me. You're in my domain now so respect me. – someone said in a deep and cold voice, dr. Fudo suddenly feeling an intense feeling of horror washing over him. When he didn't obey immediately to what the stranger had said, a leg wrapped in heavy black armor slid under his chin and lifted his head forcefully.

What older man saw was truly horrific, not because of the sight as a whole but because of how creepy stranger's eyes were: cold, sharp, and golden, his gaze piercing through one's very soul. He was dressed in heavy black armor with golden details on the joints, a crown-like helmet, and bloody red cape giving him a dangerous sort of nobility.

Various shadows crept along the walls, some of them hissing, some of them giggling and some of them growling. Aside from that blonde harpy, there was also that sorceress of dark green hair, eyes as black as the moonless night, and bloody red horns...

\- W-where am I? – Dr. Fudo finally muttered, the cold metal under his chin making his skin crawl.

The stranger giggled amusingly as he lowered his leg and turned around, the cape floating behind him as his heavy steps echoed the empty dungeon.

\- Have you ever heard of "The Supreme King"?

Dr. Fudo went pale almost immediately, remembering the legends villagers have told him about that horrifying figure.

The Supreme King was a master of darkness, able to summon forces of hell with just one snap of his fingers. Cold and ruthless, he was willing to kill even because of the slightest mistake, an army of different monsters serving directly under him...

\- From your expression, I assume you did. – the king chuckled ominously before turning around to look at the older man again. – Any last words? I hate when people enter my territory without my permission...

Dr. Fudo clenched his teeth and swallowed his pride, the image of his son being the only thing in his mind as he locked eyes with the king's ruthless golden ones.

\- Please spare my life, Your Highness. I didn't know this was your territory. I'm a doctor, my village needs me. Please allow me to return to them, I'll do anything you want from me but please just let me go...

\- Oh, so you're a healer? – the king chuckled again, his eyes suddenly becoming even darker than before. – What better of a reason to kill you like a pig, those pests didn't deserve anything better anyway... if I leave them without a doctor-

\- PLEASE! – dr. Fudo suddenly yelled, leaving even the Supreme King a tad stunned. – Please, spare my life. I have a son, he's still so young, he can't stay an orphan because of my mistake. Please, I'll do anything...

Silence lingered in the air for the longest time, the older man feeling the sweat rimming down his temples and chin as he deeply bowed down to the ominous king.

\- Luna, the mirror.

Dr. Fudo rose his head only to witness a tiny fairy of turquoise hair struggling to carry a huge golden mirror, it's reflecting surface sparkling and creating some kind of image.

\- Show me the boy. – the king said in an even and ominous tone as he grabbed the mirror, tiny fairy hiding in harpy's hair with fear. For a moment the Supreme King stayed silent but then turned the mirror around. – Is this your boy?

Dr. Fudo's heart dropped in his stomach as he saw the image of Yusei surrounded by his friends at the eatery, his deep blue eyes shining with happiness despite not smiling too much.

\- Yes, that's him. My Yusei... - the older man said in a gentle tone.

\- I see he's beloved by the people around him... - the king noted as he slid over the mirror with sharp edges of his gloves, his face suddenly becoming more sinister.

\- Y-yes, he's beloved in our village because of his beauty and intellect-

\- You said you'd do anything, right, old man?

Dr. Fudo locked his eyes with the demonic king once again, a realization suddenly landing into his mind like a ton of bricks.

_Oh no..._

\- Then, bring me precious Yusei. He'll stay here instead of you. I think it's a fair offer.

\- Y-you can't! – the older yelled out, the shackles and enormous pain preventing him from standing up.

\- Oh yes, I can. – the king said ominously, a sadistic smile spread across his face. – By taking precious Yusei away from all of you, I'll give you a final blow from which you'll never be able to recover. Your most precious treasure will be mine!

\- NO, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! KEEP ME HERE, LEAVE YUSEI ALONE! YOU HEAR ME?!

But all of the doctor's pleas fell on deaf ears as the king exited the dungeon along with all of his servants.

\- Carly, tell Syrus to pick the boy up... - king said quietly as he climbed up the stairs and back into his castle.

\- Yes, master...

***

Yusei was about to say good night to all of his friends in the eatery when he noticed Crow suddenly bursting into the building, his expression seeming rather disturbed. But once orange-head noticed Yusei he waved at him and beckoned him to come with him outside, raven-head frowning in confusion.

As the boy exited into the chilly night, he followed Crow behind the building.

\- What's wrong?

\- There's some weird... thing standing in front of your house. I have no idea what it was, it looked like a carriage but without any horses.

Yusei's heart sunk into his stomach as he looked towards the hill where his hut was.

\- Don't tell anyone what you've seen, alright? I'll handle it.

\- Please be careful, yeah? – Crow patted his friend on the shoulder before they parted ways, Yusei grabbing his bike and driving up the hill as if someone's chasing him.

And once he reached his destination, he realized why Crow seemed so confused: the vehicle in front of his hut looked like a huge black carriage with ivy decorations all over its trunk, four metal attachments making it seem as if the whole carriage was standing on its own. And there were definitely no horses... or a driver...

\- Good evening, sir.

Yusei frowned even more as he approached the carriage, just now realizing the vehicle was moving all on its own and it seemed as if it was... breathing?

\- Are you a carriage? Alive carriage!? – the boy exclaimed as he leaned a hand on the delicate wood of the trunk, the carriage seemingly flinching at the sudden touch.

\- Y-yes, I'm alive and my name is Syrus! – the vehicle spoke again. – I'm here tonight to pick you up, sir Yusei Fudo.

\- And why's that? – raven-head asked with a confused tone, still not realizing that what he's been seeing in front of him was actually a real thing.

\- If you want your father to live, you'll come with me... that's at least what my master says...

Yusei went pale as soon as Syrus the Carriage spoke those words, young man landing a strong blow to the side of carriage's trunk. As Syrus whined in pain, Yusei hissed:

\- What did you do to my father?!

\- I don't know what happened I swear! – the creature whined. – I was just told to bring you to my master's castle, please don't hurt me! I'm just doing my job!

\- Who's your master?! You can tell me that at least!

Syrus hesitated for a moment but when Yusei rose his fist and made a threatening movement, the carriage yelled out:

\- The Supreme King! My master is the Supreme King!

Yusei's mouth fell agape, not believing all the rumors he had heard were apparently true. But as he shook his head and managed to find his composure again, raven-head opened the door of the cabin and jumped in.

\- Take me there, now. – Yusei commanded.

Syrus didn't say anything but just started moving, his metal legs carrying both of them away from the village and the small hut and into the dark forest, a loud wolf howls echoing through the moonless night...


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for coming and checking the story out! I hope you'll like the rest of it!
> 
> Time for part 2! <3

Yusei didn't know for how long he's been riding that cursed carriage but more they entered the forest, the moon was visible less and less as if a barrier or a thick fog was blocking the way for the moonlight. He could hear wolves howling even closer than before, the sound of their footsteps echoing the forest as they ran after the carriage and the fresh pray Syrus had brought to them.

The boy didn't understand why his father got captured, especially considering he was against any kind of crime and believed in a life filled with virtue. But this was the Supreme King we were talking about...

Yusei never really believed in his existence even though he did witness few harpy and dragon attacks in his time spent in the village. Their hut was never in any serious danger, mostly because it was not near the village and because it was at the very entrance to the forest. But all these years, the boy was convinced those monsters were attacking the village on their own resolve but now... he couldn't really be sure in anything anymore.

\- We're here, Mr. Fudo. – Syrus suddenly spoke, his muffled voice echoing the cabin while making slight vibrations that Yusei could feel.

\- Do you know why my father got captured, Syrus?

\- Not really... - the carriage spoke again. – I'm just obeying my master's orders. I'm not fond of this at all but if I don't obey, I'll get punished.

The raven-haired boy felt really sorry for the creature, the Supreme King sounding even more terrifying than what the villagers had told him before...

Suddenly a walking carriage stopped, gravel under its iron legs flying everywhere around. Yusei didn't wait to move and as soon as Syrus opened the door of the cabin boy jumped out and ran up the set of marble stairs. He could only briefly look at the castle, it's huge shadow being illuminated by nothing but few torches burning on its high and dark walls, three sharp towers piercing the cloudy night sky. The air was moist and heavy, the scent of rain on the ground and burning wood being only smells Yusei could sense.

Once he finally climbed up the stairs and reached enormous wooden door with huge skulls for its knobs, Yusei didn't even have to wait for them to open, a demoness with long dark-green hair and huge bloody red horns already waiting for him, her eyes looking like dark pits with no bottom in sight.

\- Come... - she said in a quiet but clear voice, her black robes floating behind her as she entered deeper into the castle. Yusei didn't need to be told twice as he followed the demoness, their footsteps echoing the empty space inside the huge building.

Yusei could constantly see something shifting in the corner of his eyes but whenever he'd turn around to see what was moving, that something would disappear out of light's sight. The inside of the castle was cold like in someone's grave and the icy air filled the boy's lungs, making them itch with pain.

Few moments later raven-head stopped in front of a huge opening in the floor, demoness using her magic to open them without much trouble.

\- Take the torch and go to the bottom. The master will wait for you there. – she instructed as she handed him the torch. – And don't turn your head. Just face forward. I can't have you dying before you reach the master.

Yusei nodded at her instructions and gave her a small nod before setting a foot on the first stair, demoness seeming slightly confused with his gesture.

Boy's way down was long and rather intense, especially considering that whatever was walking all over the walls up in the main room followed him downstairs. But he couldn't look into those things now, not when he needed to find his father.

\- Father? – Yusei called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the sound of dripping water being the only noise he could hear.

\- Y-Yusei? – a faint voice called out, boy's head turning towards the source. He immediately started running by one of the hallways, his torch already losing its intensity.

But he couldn't stop now. His father needed him.

\- Father, where are you?! – raven-head called out again, his foot echoing the empty hallway.

\- Don't come here, Yusei! Run! He'll get you! – his father pleaded, his voice slowly becoming louder and louder.

And when Yusei finally ran from around the corner, he could see him: his father was kept in a small cell, his face pale and his clothes dirty and torn at places. His expression showed nothing but utter horror as he observed his son approaching him with a torch, boy's heart thumping in his chest like crazy.

_Who'd do such a thing to him?! Why him?!_

\- Oh thank goodness you're alright, father! – Yusei exclaimed as he crouched down, taking his father's cold hand in his. – Why did he do this to you?! Come, I'll take you out, we have to run.

\- Leave me here, Yusei! – Dr. Fudo whispered in a desperate tone, his hands grabbing younger's upper arms and shaking him. – If he finds you, you won't leave here alive. Please, you still have a chance! There's no hope for me!

\- Nonsense! – the boy exclaimed as he shook off his father's hands, his palm already reaching into a small leather bag he brought with him. – I'll break the lock, wait for just a minute-

\- Oh, a real little criminal I see, just like his father.

Yusei froze on the spot, the sensation of absolute terror streaming through his body and making his heart stop for a moment.

_That voice..._

_It's like he's speaking from the bottom of Hell itself..._

The boy slowly turned around, his body both shivering and so tense he couldn't move an inch. And the first thing his eyes were lied on were those bright, cold golden eyes.

Yusei fell on his butt and dragged himself closer to his father, the mere sight on the horrific ruler making his heart race and his body telling him to run for his life. He could feel a light layer of sweat covering his skin as his body became colder with fear, his dark blue eyes wide with horror as the Supreme King approached him and crouched in front of him.

\- Well, your father didn't lie, you really are beautiful fellow. – the king said in an amused tone, his facial expression being almost completely unreadable in the darkness of the dungeon and shadow of his massive helmet.

\- W-what do you want with my father? – Yusei barely mouthed, his throat dry and squeezing. – What did he do to deserve such treatment?

\- He trespassed, gorgeous... - the king answered as he stood back up, his crimson cape floating around him like a deadly curtain. – And I hate when people enter my territory without my permission.

Yusei suddenly felt a strong sensation at the pit of his stomach, the burning feeling threatening to spill out as he slowly stood up on his feet and lowered his head.

\- You trapped him here... just because of that? – the boy almost growled out, the kind frowning slightly as he noticed younger's posture. – HOW SELFISH AND NASTY CAN YOU EVEN BE?!

\- Yusei, don't! – Dr. Fudo warned the younger. – Don't make him angry, he'll kill you without hesitation- STOP, LET GO OF HIM!

Yusei didn't even see the king moving, that's how fast he was. In one moment he was standing firmly on the ground but was picked up by his neck in the next, the cold metal of king's gloves digging deep into the sensitive skin.

\- You watch your tongue, youngster. – the monarch growled. – You maybe are the most beautiful creature I've ever lied my eyes on, but that still doesn't give you right to raise your voice at me.

\- Screw the respect... in this situation! – Yusei choked out while trying to release himself, the breath almost not passing through his throat at that point. – You're the one... who imprisoned... my father... for such... a trivial reason! I don't have... to respect you!

With those words raven-head was let down to fall on the ground, the boy letting out a loud _ugh_ as he landed on the cold stone.

\- I like your spirit, gorgeous... - the king said after a long moment of silence. – You're much braver than your father over there.

\- What the hell do you want from us?! Why are we still kept here?! – Yusei exploded again, now getting all up in the king's face, raven-head realizing they were almost the same height. – If you plan to kill us then just get over with it...

\- Ah, no... - the king giggled with amusement, his cold voice echoing the dungeon as Yusei felt shivers down his spine. – Killing you would be way too easy... I need to see suffering of your villagers, that's the only way I can enjoy myself. And so, I decided to keep you here, with me!

Yusei was dumbfounded for a moment, his words trapped deep in his throat. _All of this... just to torture the villagers?!_

\- Your majesty, please let Yusei go! You have me, is that not enough?! – Dr. Fudo spoke again only to receive a deadly glare from the dark monarch.

\- Don't you understand, you old fool? – the king hissed. – Now that I know how big of a treasure your son is to everyone there and how beautiful he is, there's no way I'll let him go-

\- If I stay here... - Yusei cut off king's sentence, grabbing the attention of both him and dr. Fudo. – Can you promise me to never touch my father or the village again?

\- You're not in the position to make demands-

\- If you don't promise me that then... - raven-head turned to look at the monarch, a small pocket knife leaned against his own throat and his hand tense in anticipation of a movement. – You won't have your stolen treasure anymore...

For a moment both other men were speechless, Yusei's dark blue eyes filled with resolve and strong sense of rebellion. The king then fell into fits of maniacal laugher, his voice louder than before.

\- You really have guts, gorgeous! – he exclaimed as he clapped his iron gloves against one another. – Sure, we have a deal! If you stay here, I'll never touch your father or that puny village ever again.

\- Swear on your word...

\- I swear, see? – the monarch rose his hands in the air. – You're just so fun I can't say no to that condition.

Yusei fell on his knees and started breathing heavily as if he had just ran a whole mile. The sweat was rimming down his face and chin, his heart beating in his chest like there was no tomorrow, his hand clenching onto a small pocket knife.

\- You're going, old man. Your son stays. – the king said in an amused manner, his voice very close to Yusei's ear. – I hope we get along, gorgeous...

Raven-haired boy stayed on the floor as he watched his father being taken away by two harpies, his screams only a distant muffle in boy's ears.

_What have I done?..._

***

The next day, Yusei woke up in an unfamiliar but luxurious room and was not sure where he was at first. But when all memories from the previous day came flooding in, he felt like crying.

He actually accepted the deal with a demon king himself, _the_ Supreme King, to stay behind as a compensation for not attacking his village anymore. From what he was told by all servants he had met, he will not be allowed to leave the castle grounds and will not be allowed to enter the west wing of the castle because that's where the king's chambers were stationed and in the south part of the garden for... unspecified reasons. Furthermore, Yusei was obligated to spend every meal in the presence of the Supreme King while also being taunted by him.

Raven-head didn't want to remember the dinner from the previous evening, his own self-control almost draining out due to all things the king had said about how people cannot be trusted, how they'll trick him whenever they get a chance and how he'd like to have a bit of fun with Yusei soon then on.

But Yusei didn't plan to surrender that easily. He maybe was obligated to stay in the castle with the dark monarch, but he will not be bossed around or humiliated by him. He maybe didn't have magical powers and didn't have the rule over creatures of darkness, but he knew how to fight at least.

A sudden knock on the door jolted the boy out of his thoughts, his immediate reaction being to sit up in the bed and cover his body.

\- Who is it? – he called out.

\- _Don't worry, I'm just one of the servants sent by the king. I'm here to take care of you..._

Yusei wasn't sure whether to trust that... person or not but he decided to grab the bull by the horns and push his luck. So he got out of the bed, found his old clothes, dressed up quickly and turned towards the door.

\- Come in...

\- Damn, took you long enough...

The creature in front of him almost made the raven-head scream but mostly from surprise and not from fear. They didn't seem like male or female, their skin brownish-red while their male and female features got covered by black and gray cloth. One of their eyes was amber while the other was turquoise, their hair also in two colors, white and blue. They also had the third, red eye in the middle of their forehead and light blue lips. But what was intimidating the most were the sheer size of their black and reddish wings, their majestic shape making the huge room look tiny.

\- What? Do you like what you see? – the creature said with amused smile. – You don't seem that scared of me either.

\- N-no, I'm just... fascinated... - Yusei admitted as he continued to observe the newcomer. – I never thought someone like you would exist...

\- I'll take that as a compliment. – the creature smiled widely, revealing their sharp fangs. – You're awfully polite, I thought you'll scream at me.

\- Do I have to scream? – the boy asked, still not sure how to behave around this person. – Sorry, didn't catch your name?

\- It's Yubel. – the creature responded, their expression turning a bit more mischievous. – I'm king's right hand if I say so myself.

\- Oh... interesting name. My name is-

\- Yusei Fudo, I know. The whole castle knows. You're quite popular around here.

-R-really?

Yubel nodded enthusiastically, Yusei just then noticing how sharp the claws on their hands were.

\- You better change my friend, I'm taking you somewhere. This closet is full of different fancy clothes, I hope something will be to your liking.

\- Where are we going? – Yusei questioned as Yubel approached the said closet and started looking through it.

\- The south garden.

\- I'm told not to go there-

\- Look, pretty boy... - demon said as they took out a frilly white shirt, a pair of dark gray pants and a black blazer with gold details on the collar. – My king maybe is terrifying force of nature but he's not very... bright, if you know what I mean. That part of the garden is most beautiful and considering what I saw of you, I'm sure you'll find it most fascinating.

-Why would you care? – the boy asked before Yubel tossed a new clothes at his head.

\- He told me to make you feel comfortable here so I'm doing exactly that. We have to be quick if we want to visit that garden before breakfast. Now hurry up and change!

Yusei was hesitant at first but then his rebellious side kicked in and he nodded, disappearing behind the paravane to change, not even noticing Yubel's menacing smirk as they looked at the clueless boy...

***

\- Why is he late? – the king growled while bumping each of his fingers on the surface of the table, both Alexis and Carly slightly terrified of his aura.

\- W-we don't know, Master. We told Tyranno to go and get him-

\- Of course that idiot would screw something up... - the king said in a sinister voice, his frustration with his servants only growing bigger as the time passed.

If anything, the Supreme King couldn't stand when someone didn't listen to his orders and it didn't matter that Yusei had just gotten into his castle a few hours ago, he was his prisoner and therefore needed to listen to everything the dark monarch said.

\- YOUR MAJESTY! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!

The Supreme King got up on his feet from the dining table as he heard Tyranno running to the foyer on his dragony legs.

\- What is it? Where's Yusei? – he questioned as he materialized in front of the dining room, Carly and Alexis following right behind him.

\- Y-YUBEL! YUBEL TOOK HIM TO THE DRAGON GARDEN! – Tyranno muttered, completely out of breath.

The king could feel the rage rising from his gut to his head as he hit the dragon with all of his strength and launched him at the other side of the foyer, Tyranno grunting in pain.

\- Why did you let her get near Yusei?! – he questioned in cold voice. – You were supposed to guard him-

\- Master, stop, we need to go! – Alexis warned as she stopped the king from running up to Tyranno and hitting him again. – Yusei may be in danger!

_She's right..._

\- Carly, take care of that idiot... - the king spat before dematerializing into thin air and floating through the air in tiny molecules of dust, the harpy following right after him towards the south garden.

_Why would_ _Yubel_ _do this?! She'd already done enough in the past ten years! Why does she have to give my new toy to dragons to tear him to shreds-_

\- Woooohooo!

The Supreme King was stopped dead in his tracks as he materialized at the entrance to the south garden, the sight in front of him almost seems unbelievable.

Yusei was riding on top of a huge white and blueish dragon, the other four dragons following after the pair as the fairy Luna and the unicorn Leo cheered the older boy on. Neither of the dragons emitted the deadly or bloodthirsty aura like when they'd attack the village or sheep on wide glens, no, they were truly enjoying themselves. Even Alexis, who landed next to her master few moments later seemed to be at loss for words.

\- Oh, hi, your Majesty! - Yusei called out while waving from dragon's back, his usual collected exterior completely melting away. - Why didn't you tell me you have these beauties in your garden?!

The boy didn't wait for the answer but instructed dragon to land right in front of the Supreme King, a strong wind rising as the white beast flapped its huge frilly wings. Yusei slowly got off the dragon's back and was now standing right in front of the dark monarch, cheerful smile plastered on his handsome face.

\- Is this why you told me not to go to this garden? - Yusei questioned again as the other four dragons landed, Leo and Luna hiding behind them in front of their vicious master.

\- Yes... - the king responded, still slightly dumbfounded. - These dragons have been sent to terrorize your village... I was afraid they'd kill you the moment you stepped a foot in the south garden...

\- These guys would never hurt anyone if not manipulated by magic. - Yusei explained as he patted the dragon's head, the huge beast letting out a gentle growl of adoration. - I read in one book that dragons usually hunt just for the food and will not attack anyone just to cause havoc. They attack only in self-defense or if they feel threatened. When I entered here, they approached me immediately and I've been playing with them since.

The king chuckled at that statement, still shocked at how everything turned out but still feeling relieved because Yusei was safe and sound.

\- Who would've thought you are this crazy behind that pretty face of yours, huh?

This time both of them chuckled, Alexis relaxing next to her master while Leo and Luna slowly came out of their cover.

\- Do you have a name for them all?

\- I do actually... - the king said as he looked into the eyes of a white dragon. - This one clinging to you is called Stardust. - He then pointed towards a huge red dragon with long horns. - That one is called Red Archfiend. - his finger then pointed towards a beautiful burgundy dragon with thorny tentacles - That is Black Rose. - the monarch then pointed towards blueish dragon with majestic mane and fairy wings - That one is Ancient Fairy. She can actually talk at times but needs a lot of strength to do so. And that one over there...- the king pointed at the final dragon, a bird-like beast with black feathers and long beak filled with sharp teeth -...is called Black-Winged.

\- Those are beautiful names... - Yusei said with a smile, his blue eyes sparkling as he observed the dragons. - I'm not prohibited from coming here anymore, right?

\- Of course not, considering how much this quintet likes you. You can come here whenever you want.

That's when the raven-haired boy turned around and gave the king the most captivating smile the other has ever seen, his stony heart suddenly feeling alive again for just a moment.

\- So you do have a generous side to you. It's good to know. - Yusei chuckled. - Come, I'll teach you how to ride a dragon.

Before he could protest, the Supreme King was dragged deeper into the garden, Alexis letting out a chuckle at the sight.

However, in the corner of her eye, the harpy noticed Yubel sitting on one of the tall pillars, the demon smirking amusingly at the sight as well.

_You better not interfere with them again or you'll get the piece of my mind..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: May 30th 2020
> 
> Hope to see you then and do tell me what you thought of this!
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for giving this story a try! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

Two weeks had passed since Yusei arrived at the Supreme King's castle and he couldn't exactly say he was mistreated or even detested his stay there.

It took him a whole week to go through an entire castle and its surroundings, a huge library, a rose garden, and the Dragon garden being his favorite spots at the estate. He was also never alone since Leo, Luna, Alexis, Tyranno, and Syrus were constantly following him around but he never felt intimidated by them and enjoyed their company and conversations with them quite a bit. Leo and Luna were rather adorable with their reactions every time Yusei would read them a book, giving him a clue they couldn't be really old even in fairy and unicorn terms. Alexis always made sure he was safe while riding on the backs of either of five dragons, her harpy reflexes, and speed saving his life on a few occasions. Tyranno and Syrus were the ones who made him laugh the most, usually because they were constantly arguing with one another and because they were rather clumsy and were knocking down various furniture around the castle and in it.

But what Yusei started to realize in these past two weeks was that the Supreme King wasn't as vicious as he believed him to be or as he had perceived him to be after their first meeting.

Sure, he still didn't talk much and was still teasing Yusei whenever he could, but talking with him became rather enjoyable, especially during meals. The monarch would always ask him what he had done that day and what he discovered and would always listen to Yusei's ramblings and gushing about the dragons and would even join him in a play with those huge beasts from time to time.

Still, the raven-haired boy noticed there were still two things that didn't change about the king...

Even though they've spent a lot of time together not just during regular meals but during other times of the day, the Supreme King had never removed his helmet in front of Yusei, his expression usually being either stoically cold or decorated with that cheeky grin of his.

And secondly, whenever Yusei would bring up anything about his village, the monarch would immediately shut the conversation down. King's most recent words rang in boy's head as a loud echo, monarch's voice sounding icy cold:

_I already promised not to touch that puny village, what else do you want from me?_

Yusei sighed and closed the book, just then returning into reality. He was currently high up on the ladder in the library, looking through some of the books on the top shelves while Leo and Luna ran around and played tag with one another.

The boy quickly took two books that seemed interesting to him and used outer edges of the ladder to slide down and land on the marble floor, unicorn and fairy stopping as they heard the sound of his boots hitting the floor.

\- Did you find what you were looking for? – Luna asked as she levitated around him and peeping at the book covers.

\- I think so, yes. Do you want me to read it for you?

\- Yes! – the two of them said in unison and rushed towards one of long tables in the middle of the library, Yusei chuckling lightly at their reaction.

But as soon as they sat down to read, the door of the library suddenly opened, Alexis slowly entering the huge room.

\- Is there something wrong? – Yusei questioned as he noticed harpy's rather perplexed expression but she just shook her head and smiled, her long ears twitching ever so slightly:

\- I just came to check up on you. The lunch will be in about an hour.

\- Oh, it's already that time of the day... Leo, what are you doing?

Harpy's attention immediately shifted from the raven-haired boy towards a blue-maned unicorn who was sniffing around her waist. Alexis instinctively pushed him away and covered something that was tucked into her belt, her expression seeming rather threatening.

\- S-sorry... - the unicorn responded in a shaky and frightened voice. – I-I just thought she was carrying something suspicious... it has Yubel's scent on it...

Alexis sighed and then pulled out a small but long wooden box from the belt, her clawed hands handing the item to Yusei who had approached the pair in the meantime.

\- It's not Yubel's but it's something I was given ages ago, right when I started working for the king... - harpy explained, Yusei carefully taking the box between his hands.

In there was a small silver mirror, not bigger than an average palm and its surface was rather scratched, especially around the edges. Yusei noticed strange, wave-like shapes were reflecting on its surface and he rose his head in confusion.

\- It's a small magic mirror that allows you to see whatever you want to see. I sometimes use it to observe the world outside of this kingdom since I'm not allowed to leave unless it's under the king's orders. – she explained.

\- Oh my... - the boy gasped lightly as he looked at the mirror again, it's surface wavier than before. – Why would you give this to me? Isn't it important to you?

\- I heard you wanted to talk about your village on a few occasions so I thought you can use this to see how everyone is doing. You need it more than I do.

Yusei smiled a bit wider this time as he bowed to the harpy, bringing the mirror closer to his chest.

\- Thank you very much, Alexis.

The blonde chuckled as she tried to hide a discreet blush that suddenly crept on her cheeks but then quickly nudged the boy to use it as she came behind him and said:

\- Come on, let's see what the day at your village is like.

\- Do you kids want to see?

\- YES! – Leo and Luna yelled in unison once again, the unicorn standing on the opposite side of Yusei than Alexis while tiny fairy landed on the top of Yusei's head.

\- Show me the village.

The reflection immediately started to change and the raven-haired boy almost felt like crying when he saw everything seemed to be alright. The people were going about their day, Jack being in his usual patrol, Crow delivering mail and groceries to the villagers, Akiza being busy with the bakery as per usual.

\- Wow, your village is so small... - Leo suddenly said, both Luna and Alexis being too absorbed in the vision they didn't remember to smack him across the head for his rudeness.

\- Indeed. – Yusei responded through a chuckle. – I'm glad everyone's still alright-

Suddenly, Kalin entered the view of the mirror vision, raven-haired boy tensing up when he noticed the soldier's tense expression and exaggerated gestures. He couldn't hear what was being said but as soon as Kalin stopped talking, the village fell into a state of absolute panic: mothers were picking up their children and running towards their homes, shop owners rapidly closed doors and windows and many men, among them Jack, Chazz, Jesse, and Crow, exited on the street with some kind of weapon in their hand.

_Don't tell me..._

\- W-what's going on? Why are they all running?! – Luna asked in a panicky voice.

Yusei didn't respond to her but focused on Kalin specifically, trying to read the words that were sliding off his lips. The boy could feel his hands shaking and his heart beating heavily in his chest, his own face tensing up as he feared the worst.

And then, he managed to decipher a single sentence that sent chills down his spine.

_The monsters are coming!_

\- I'm going to kill him... - Yusei blurted out coldly as he dropped the mirror, the tiny item smashing into million pieces as it reached the floor.

\- Where is he? – the raven-haired man asked as he walked swiftly across the library and flung the door open, three creatures right behind him. – Alexis, where is he?!

\- In the West Wing... - the harpy responded, not even being able to stop Yusei from moving as the boy already started running across the wide hallway and towards the main staircase.

He jumped onto every third stair and disregarded signs that told him to keep out of that side of the village, hell, he didn't even care about those tiny creatures swarming on the walls, he needed to reach the Supreme King and call him out in his broken promise.

Soon enough he reached the largest door in that wing of the castle, Carly standing in front of them. The demoness seemed rather confused with Yusei's 'presence but still rose her wooden staff and stopped the boy from moving forward.

\- I can't let you pass-

\- HE ATTACKED THE VILLAGE EVEN THOUGH HE PROMISE HE WOULDN'T! – Yusei yelled right into Carly's face, demoness frowning for a moment. – Let me in, I'm not responsible for my actions from this point on.

\- I still can't let you-

\- I said... - the raven-haired man hissed in the most commanding and sinister tone demoness had ever heard, her own skin crawling as she gulped heavily. – Let me in.

After a moment of hesitation, Carly stepped aside and the boy kicked the door open with his leg, the Supreme King standing at the very other side of the room, at the balcony surrounded by huge glass windows. The dark monarch turned around as he heard the loud noise as confusion flew across his face for only a second. His golden eyes then went ablaze as he noticed Yusei walking towards him, not even caring for other man's enraged blue eyes and deadly stare.

\- Didn't I tell you you're not allowed here-

Yusei suddenly pulled out a small dagger and put it right under his neck, the king stopping dead in his tracks.

\- What the hell are you doing?

\- You promised me you won't attack the village... - Yusei said in a deadly tone, his eyes being only features of his face that showed his genuine wrath. – Yet, you sent your goons to attack the ones I love as if me staying here means nothing to you. Here I thought you're not so bad as you seem-

\- Wait, wait, wait, what the hell are you talking about?! – the monarch rose his voice, his steps being incredibly careful as his eyes didn't move from the dagger Yusei held right at the skin of his own neck. – I didn't attack them at all in the past month and I don't plan to! Why do you think I broke my promise-

\- The village is in panic, master. – Alexis explained as she finally landed right behind Yusei, her expression showcasing her tension and horror at what was about to occur. - We've looked into my mirror and everyone became panicky all of a sudden. Apparently, the main soldier in the village warned everyone of monsters...

The king stood still for a brief moment before turning around and reaching a small marble pool filled with some kind of black liquid. He then waved his hand over the calm surface and the water immediately started to bubble up. Monarch seemed rather confused at whatever he was seeing in the troubled water but his expression quickly changed from confusion to rage.

\- YUBEL! – he yelled into the empty space of his room but one responded. Then the called demon giggled from somewhere inside the room but not even dark monarch seemingly couldn't pinpoint their whereabouts. – YUBEL, COME DOWN HERE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

_Are you sure you can?_

The voice of a genderless demon echoed through the room, Yusei finally lowering the dagger as he started to look around.

_Remember, I'm the one who made you. Know your place, angry little king._

The Supreme King growled with rage as he kicked and knocked down the small pool of black water, the liquid pouring all over the reddish marble floor. He then ran up to the closed balcony, the place where he stood at before and rose his hands in the air.

\- What are you doing?! – Yusei questioned in a slightly hysterical voice only to meet the cold fury of the dark monarch as his golden eyes pierced right into his soul.

\- I hope they still didn't reach the village. I'll stop them...

\- Master, you can't! – Carly and Alexis yelled in unison before demoness continued. – You can't control Yubel's army! It's going to do you harm!

\- I DON'T CARE! – the king yelled as his fists started to clench, the dark energy pouring right into his hands and surrounding him in the next moment. – I have a promise to keep...

Yusei could feel a sting of guilt piercing his heart as he stared at the monarch for a long moment before turning around and running towards the puddle of black liquid. He then realized that very water was the navigation of sorts and tiny red spots floating on the surface were actually all the monsters that moved towards their target. Raven-head noticed the red spots slowly started to disappear as even more energy enveloped the Supreme King but even from that distance, Yuse noticed monarch's struggle, the veins on his neck jumping out as he grunted and panted while still holding his hands in the air.

\- What's the status? – Carly suddenly appeared next to Yusei, her eyes glued to the black water on the floor.

\- S-seems it's working... - the boy responded as he observed the red spots disappearing more and more, only a few of them remaining not so much later.

\- Master, stop! That's enough! Monsters have returned to the Underworld! Master! – Carly called out in panic, her face tense with despair.

Yusei then jumped on his feet and ran up to the dark monarch, the black fog surrounding him entering the boy's nose and mouth. Raven-haired ignored the itching in his lungs and nose and put his hands on king's shoulders, shaking him and yelling:

\- It's over, you must stop!

His voice seemed to snap the king out of his trance and he let out one final enraged growl before all the fog suddenly disappeared, only things audible in the room being monarch's heavy breathing.

\- See... - the king chuckled through the heavy panting. – I didn't break my promise...

With those words still leaving his mouth, the Supreme King lost his balance and fell backward, right into Yusei's arms. Raven-haired boy caught him immediately, easing the impact of his fall, not even minding the spiky edges that were pushed against his torso.

\- Master! – four servants yelled in unison as the two boys fell on the floor, Yusei then hearing something heavy hitting the floor.

Yusei didn't hear anything from that point on as he just stared down at monarch's fluffy brown hair, man's painful expression, and shallow breaths being only things he could worry about.

But what made Yusei's heart ache at that moment the most was the fact that the Supreme King didn't seem to be older than Yusei was at the time. Raven-head's heart clenched in his chest as he put his hand on the monarch's sleeping face, wondering what kind of event turned such a young soul into what he was...

_Why you?_

***

A few hours later Yusei returned to the West Wing with fresh cold water and new towels, the Supreme King still having a slight fever but still sleeping soundly.

\- Anything new? – the boy questioned, Alexis shaking her head and getting off the bed.

\- It seems his fever is going down. I hope he'll be fine in the morning. – the harpy noted as she observed Yusei putting a cold towel on the king's forehead, brunette's head instinctively turning towards the raven-haired man as Yusei caressed his cheek with care.

\- You don't have to worry, I'll take care of him through the night... - the boy whispered and pointed towards the big sofa in the corner of the room where Carly slept along with Leo and Luna. – You can go and rest, I'll call you if anything happens.

Alexis seemed a bit confused with the boy's words but eventually smiled and nodded her head. But before she got up, Yusei spoke in a serious tone:

\- What happened to him?

Harpy stopped dead in her tracks for a moment, her expression rather puzzled as she locked eyes with the raven-haired man.

\- What do you mean?

\- Yubel mentioned something about "creating him". Did he make a deal with Yubel? Was he cursed? What happened?

Alexis chuckled and sat back on the bed, her eyes avoiding Yusei's blue ones from that point on.

\- You're so observant, my boy. And I know my master wouldn't want me to tell you this story... but I have to... mostly because I've seen how much he had changed in the past two weeks since you arrived here.

\- Changed?

\- Yes. – harpy chuckled. – He became enthusiastic about going into the dragon garden, he seems to have a more genuine smile than before, not just his sadistic grin. But I'm sure you've noticed as well, haven't you?

Yusei nodded as he looked down at the king's sleeping figure, brunette leaning even more into Yusei's hand.

\- You see, ten years ago master was a normal seven-year-old boy. Even though he lost his mother when he was very young and despite his father being a selfish and strict ruler who never paid his young soul much attention, he was always smiling and ready to investigate parts of his surroundings. He would usually end up being scolded by his father for his "unsightly" behavior but the young master didn't really pay it much attention.

\- So you've been serving him for that long? – Yusei questioned, harpy letting out a more sonder chuckle.

\- Yes, I was around the same age when I came here and I was about to become an apprentice housekeeper when... that incident occurred.

\- Incident? – raven-head questioned as he frowned, noticing a dark shadow flying over Alexis's face,

\- You see, many people from two neighboring villages came to work at this castle and there were a lot of children who became an apprentice at the time of the reign of the previous king so it was natural that young master had become friends with many children from those villages. – harpy explained before gulping heavily. – But unfortunately, the young master was too naïve and didn't understand why someone would be envious of his position. And when a group of children requested from him to bring them a dragon from the nearby forest, he did it without hesitation. And, because they wanted for the young master to get in serious trouble... those children killed the baby dragon he had brought...

Yusei's eyes widened as he heard that information, the rage inside of him suddenly boiling again.

\- Master didn't understand why they did it but before anyone could react properly... Yubel appeared. – harpy continued her story as she embraced her own body, her head bowing down as she remembered the very day when everything changed. – That dragon children had killed... was one of Yubel's pets... and they were pissed. And because perpetrators ran away before they could hide the body, Yubel put all the blame on young master without even giving him a chance to explain himself...

\- Did they-

\- Yes... – blonde said with a heavy sigh. – They cursed the young prince by this vicious poison that will slowly eat away his heart and turn it into something distorted and evil. They also granted him powers to rule over the darkness but each time young master would reach for that very power, a part of him would be lost into the nothingness of his soul. And everyone involved with him... was also cursed while the master's father, the king, suddenly went missing right after the curse was cast upon the castle.

For the second time that day, Yusei felt like crying, not because of himself but because of the young man lying beside him. He slowly started to understand the king's bitterness towards people, the darkness in his heart only growing stronger year by year.

But then something popped up in Yusei's mind.

\- Wait, you said you were an apprentice housekeeper at the time. Does that mean that-

\- Yes... - harpy responded shortly yet again. – Ten years ago, I was a normal human, just like you. And so were Syrus, Tyranno, Carly, Leo, and Luna. And we all came from the same village as you did...

Raven-head gasped for air, his lungs suddenly squeezing upon the horrible realization. He wasn't imagining a heavy atmosphere in that village, he wasn't imagining dull looks in villagers' eyes. They all really did lose someone...

\- You probably know all of our families too... - Alexis continued, a singular tear rolling down her cheek before she wiped it off. – My brother is Atticus Rhodes, a new owner of that tailor parlor, Syrus's brother is Zane Trusdale, a young teacher in the village. Leo's and Luna's brother, Jesse Anderson, is the owner of that small library you liked to visit. Carly is a poor orphan who was taken in by the Atlas family and became Jack's fiancé not too long before she was cursed... Tyranno lived in another neighboring village, his father and Kalin Kessler's father being war veterans and good friends...

\- B-but why didn't you try to explain your situation to anyone?!

\- Oh, Yusei... Look at all of us. – the blonde said in a sad tone. – Do you really think our loved ones would listen even if we tried to talk to them? Because of the curse, they don't even remember us... and I never wish to see that expression of disgust on my brother's or Chazz's face. To them... me... all of us... are monsters.

Yusei could feel his own tears rimming down his cheeks, the sheer injustice of that whole situation being too much for him to bear. None of these people deserved such punishment, especially for something they didn't do.

And why did the king have to be punished for sins of some insolent and envious children...

\- Oh, don't cry... Master would get really angry with me for making you cry.

\- I'm sorry... - raven-head said though his teeth. – But I just hate Yubel at this point... why would they do this? You all did nothing wrong...

\- You don't have to pity us, Yusei. – Alexis said with a sorry expression. – The fact that we didn't see this coming... that we allowed all of this to happen... this is a suitable punishment for all of us... we all believe we got what we deserved...

Yusei shook his head in disapproval but he knew he couldn't convince the harpy otherwise. He could only do his best to control his feelings in front of the king, not because he was afraid of the monarch's reaction but because he didn't want to put him through more distress than he had already suffered through in the past ten years.

He could only stay by brunette's side...

***

The morning slowly arrived a few hours later and Yusei yawned as he returned to the king's room with one more bowl of cold water and a fresh towel.

His back was sore, his eyelids felt like brush paper and he was barely moving his legs but he still didn't give up on tending the young king, not after what he learned about him a few hours ago. Other servants were still asleep on that sofa in the room, Yusei feeling rather guilty for not convincing them to go sleep in the actual bed.

But as soon as the raven-head landed the bowl on the nightstand next to king's bed, he jolted in surprise when a raspy voice said:

\- Good morning, gorgeous...

\- My god! – Yusei whisper-yelled as he looked down at the brunette, king smiling cheekily as his golden eyes slowly opened and looked up at the other boy. – Don't scare me like that!

\- Hihi, sorry... - the king giggled rather childishly, his features seeming rather soft in that early morning. – Were you tending me the whole night?

\- Yes, what else was I going to do? – Yusei responded as he put his hand on the king's forehead, noticing his fever had completely dropped. – You became like this because I made you use your powers to that extent. 

\- Hey, I needed to keep my promise, right? I don't like it when you're angry with me... - brunette slowly rose his own hand and put it over Yusei's, raven-head letting him enjoy that gesture for a few moments before taking his hand back.

\- What's with you? I thought you didn't care what I think... - Yusei teased him a little as he sat down on the bed, purposely avoiding eye contact.

\- I thought so too... - king suddenly said in a raspy voice as he looked up at the ceiling. – But I guess... I just like you very much... And I don't like to see you angry, especially if I'm the source of that anger.

\- You sound completely out of character, did you hit your head when you fell down? – Yusei chuckled only to cause fits of giggles from the monarch too.

\- Maybe I did, who knows... But if I'll be greeted by your face every morning I wake up from a fever, I'll gladly make stupid things like that. – the brunette said cheekily as he reached for Yusei's hand, raven-head letting him take it as their fingers intertwined.

\- Don't be silly, your Majesty. You scared me to death last night...

\- Jaden.

\- Excuse me?

The king suddenly sat up on the bed, his expression completely serious and his gold eyes focused on Yusei's face. He then brought up another's hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers gently, Yusei feeling a slight heat burning his cheeks.

\- My name is Jaden. Please, call me that from now on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: June 6th 2020
> 
> See you then!


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for giving this story so much love!
> 
> Let's start with next part! Hope you enjoy!

A whole month had passed since that unfortunate incident but the Supreme King was rather pleased with how serene he was actually feeling... and all that thanks to a certain raven-haired guy with a golden mark on his face.

As he strolled down the hallway in the West Wing and reached his enormous chambers, the dark monarch looked through the glass window of his terrace, noticing Yusei walking around alongside Luna and Leo, Ancient Fairy flying around and looking after them. Brunette smiled at the sight as he leaned on the stone railing, his golden eyes following Yusei's every move.

He knew the raven-haired boy was quite a beauty but since that early morning when he kissed Yusei's hand, his whole perception of him had completely changed. He admired absolutely everything about the lad: his spiky hair with goldish highlights, his handsome face, his deep blue eyes, his mostly stern and reserved expression, his deep voice, the mark on his left cheek, his posture, his majestic body... and he didn't even want to start on boy's personality.

And the way the lad started calling him "Jaden"...

The king never really liked his name particularly, but it now became a song for his ears, mostly because Yusei's voice would sound like rich velvet whenever it'd cross his lips.

He wasn't really sure what the feeling rising in his chest really meant but brunette definitely wanted for it to stay there forever.

He wanted for Yusei to stay there forever. For them to continue playing with dragons in the South garden, to have meals together, to spend hours on end talking in the king's chambers, to just be close to Yusei... he wanted to keep him there forevermore.

And the king himself noticed a rather unusual change in both his behavior and appearance: he didn't really have the need to put on his helmet or black armor, his attire now consisting of a black turtleneck, black sleeveless blazer, black pants, boots, and his usual red cape. He wasn't as irritable as before, he was paying much closer attention to his surroundings, he listened to what his servants had to say and he rarely got the urge to attack the nearby villages or to hurt anyone just for his own amusement.

But brunette also noticed an unfortunate behavior in his friend and that same sad look in his eyes was visible even from that distance.

No matter how excited or happy Yusei seemed when they were together or when they interacted with dragons, the king was clearly able to see the glint of sadness in his beautiful eyes, an expression of yearning flying every so often over his face.

Jaden didn't want to acknowledge that expressions of sorrow but whenever he'd see the other boy having that look in his eyes, his icy heart would feel very slight pain as if someone's stabbing him with the needle.

And as much as he wanted to keep Yusei all to himself, the king was aware his love will eventually wither in loneliness and longing for the ones he had to abandon in order to come to his castle.

But in that moment, Jaden didn't want to think about it all-

\- Running away from your own mind, I see.

\- Go away, Yubel. – brunette growled as he felt a dark presence behind him, the demon chuckling maliciously before approaching the dark monarch from behind.

\- But I cannot do that, I'm here to supervise you. And right now, you're making such an interesting expression. I haven't seen you this furious in a while.

Jaden frowned and pierced the demon's skull with his cold, golden gaze, his facial features sharpening as he resisted the urge to punch the creature in their teeth.

\- Do you have any idea how bad things could've turned out if your goons had reached the village, huh? Yusei would-

\- Well, that was certainly a fun sight to watch. – Yubel chuckled again as the brunette swung his fist in their direction, demon launching themselves up in the air before the king could land a punch. – Why are you so mad, little king? You kept your side of the promise but I never promised anything to little Yusei. And you better be thankful, the lad is rather grateful to you and seems to really like you!

\- I don't want to hear that from you! – Jaden yelled, the demon pretending to be rather offended by that tone. But as soon as they dropped the dramatic act, Yubel smirked devilishly before disappearing.

\- You'll be thankful to me in the end... I'll make sure Yusei becomes all yours...

\- GO AWAY! – brunette yelled once again as he grabbed a heavy silver candle holder and hurled it into the air, Yubel disappearing just before it landed on their face.

Jaden growled with rage as he returned to the terrace and looked for Yusei in the garden.

Ever since he was cursed, the king was constantly reminded he had to respect or at least withstand Yubel's presence if he ever wanted for the curse to be lifted, but ever since Yusei arrived and that bloody demon started interfering with everything, Jaden couldn't care less about what happens to him.

He was willing to be devoured by the darkness and turn into nothingness if that meant Yusei will be safe from that devil, he didn't even care for the fact that Yubel utterly refused to tell him how to lift the damn curse all those years ago.

They just needed to stay away from Yusei... and that's all.

Suddenly, an idea flashed inside of brunette's mind and he smirked mischievously.

It was time to take Yusei somewhere nice...

***

\- Oh my GOD! I never imagined this land looked so pretty from up above! – Yusei yelled as the heavy wind hit his face mercilessly, not even a thick cloth covering his mouth or improvised glasses protecting him completely from the cold air.

But he wasn't bothered by those small inconveniences in the slightest. He and Stardust were just flying over huge valleys and glens that surrounded the area Yusei's village was in, a clear river passing through the middle of one bigger valley and falling horizontally into a large, crystal clear lake. Jaden was flying right beside him, Black-Winged letting out a loud shriek as he flapped its huge wings.

The raven-haired boy wasn't really sure what made Jaden suggest for them to fly somewhere outside the castle grounds but he sure was happy it happened. He was so used to gray clouds surrounding the area and covering up the sky above the huge castle Yusei had completely forgotten how everything looks so beautiful and breathtaking when sun rays bathe the horizon with their gentle shine.

\- Where do you want to go next? We can go anywhere you want! These boys yearn for some exercise! – Jaden yelled suddenly, snapping the other out of his trance.

Yusei's knee-jerk reaction was to say that he wanted to go and fly above his village just to make sure everything was okay but as he thought about it more, he realized it probably wasn't the best idea. Everyone would get scared of two dragons flying in the sky and considering the state of panic that would occur, Yusei was convinced no one would be willing to listen to him.

\- It's your choice! – he finally responded. – I trust you to take me somewhere nice!

Brunette hesitated for a moment but then nodded his head and pulled on Black-Winged's harnesses, the bird-dragon shrieking once again before taking a sharp turn to the right. Yusei and Stardust followed closely behind, the white dragon letting out a loud growl as he flew lower, the two of them now descending the huge cliff alongside the waterslide. They both pulled the harnesses at the same time just before they reached the water surface, dragons' wings spreading even more as they slowly started gliding over the surface of the huge lake. Yusei could clearly see his own reflection in the clear water, a huge shoal of fish swimming right under the surface. Stardust immediately moved it's enormous hand and managed to catch a whole bunch of fish while also throwing them into his own mouth without losing height or slowing down.

Both Yusei and Jaden chuckled as the dragon took care of his small snack, cold water drops almost completely drenching raven-head's clothes.

Soon the two dragon riders flew away from the lake and were floating above a thick pine forest, a small wood path being the only anomaly in that vastness of green.

And that's when Yusei's heart dropped in his stomach.

There, rushing through the tall trees on horseback, was Crow.

\- Someone you know?! – Jaden asked out of blue, leaving the other wondering how he noticed where his gaze was directed at.

\- Yeah! He's a messenger in our village and my dear friend!

Yusei made sure to calm the Stardust down so the dragon wouldn't growl again, he didn't want to startle the horse. He wanted to say hello to his friend, to show him he was alright, but not even that was a good idea-

\- Want to go down and say hi?!

Yusei turned his head so fast he could feel a strong pain in his neck, but he didn't care for it at that moment.

\- Really?!

Brunette nodded and raven-head could swear the king was smiling behind the mouth cloth.

_Why would you..._

\- Go now, we'll hide somewhere!

\- No, stop! Come with me!

This time Jaden's eyes widened in surprise but he couldn't really say anything as Yusei pulled the harnesses again and made Stardust drop the height, the dragon soon landing a tad further from where Crow was riding, a small opening in the woods being secluded but also big enough for both dragons to land.

When Yusei landed on the ground, he could already hear the tramp of hooves on the dirt road and he cleared his throat, letting out the loudest voice he could manage:

\- CROW! IT'S ME, YUSEI!

\- Yusei?!

The messenger immediately stopped the horse and jumped down, confusingly looking around for his lost friend. But as soon as the raven-head emerge from the trees, Crow's expression both lightened up and showcased his utter relief upon seeing the other. Yusei gave him a wide smile as the orange-head ran up to him and gave him a strong embrace, his body shaking with adrenaline upon their reunion.

Jaden looked from the distance, making sure he stayed nice and hidden from all that was happening but he couldn't help but notice golden marks on Crow's face, some shapes rather similar to Yusei's.

_What the hell are those marks..._

\- I can't believe this! What are you doing here?! Did you run away?! I thought I'd never see you again! All of us were so worried about you! We wanted to come and get you but your father said it's not a smart decision because of your safety. I can't believe I see you in flesh!

\- Woah, slow down, Crow. – Yusei chuckled at his friend's frantic speech whilst putting both of his hands on shorter boy's shoulders, making him calm down a little. – I didn't run away, the king let me go for a ride around the area. You don't have to worry, I'm safe and provided with everything in that castle-

\- But... doesn't the king torture you?! Your father seemed rather terrified when that carriage-looking thing dropped him off in front of your hut two months ago.

\- No, he doesn't. Would I look like this if he was? Plus, you know me, I'm not that easy to break. – raven-head reassured, making Crow sigh with relief.

\- Man, I still can't believe you're standing right in front of me! You're literally glowing! – orange-head said before hugging the other once again. – How did you come here anyway? I don't hear a horse...

\- Well... I didn't come by the horse... - Yusei scratched the back of his head as he slowly walked backward and caught onto the long harnesses. – Brace yourself...

Crow was confused for a moment but as soon as a huge dragon head emerged from the trees, Stardust's nostrils widening as he smelled the air, the messenger could only land right on his butt with his silver eyes wide in shock.

\- W-what the hell? A-a dragon?! – he mouthed as Stardust smelled him. – Y-you rode that?

\- Yeah... Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's just greeting you.

Still utterly shocked Crow stayed completely still for a short while but just when he wanted to say something, Stardust nudged the boy's head and knocked him on the floor, his huge head tickling the orange-head's stomach. Crow laughed uncontrollably as the dragon let out half purrs and half growls, the same sound he'd let out whenever Yusei caressed him.

\- See? They never want to hurt anyone if not threatened or under the influence of a spell.

A few minutes later Crow relaxed completely and was willing to caress dragon's huge head, Stardust being more than delighted with the whole situation.

\- This is so awesome. Did you steal that dragon? How come the king allowed you to ride it?

\- He pretty much lets me do whatever I want as long as I return to the castle. – Yusei noted as he caressed the dragon's huge arm.

\- Why don't you come to visit then? I'm sure your dad would be delighted-

\- I can't. – raven-head said with a sonder tone.

\- Why?! You're allowed this but not to return?

\- Yeah, that's the promise I made to the king in order to keep all of you safe. – Yusei explained with a sigh. Crow wanted to push for a more reasonable answer, but upon seeing his friend's pained expression, he dropped the issue. – But don't worry... I'm treated really well and the king isn't that bad as we all think he is. He never laid a finger on me.

\- I wouldn't be able to sleep near that monster but if you say so, I believe you... - the boy responded as he stood up on his feet. – So, what now?

\- I don't know myself, honestly. – Yusei chuckled. – But I'd appreciate if you'd tell everyone I'm okay. If you need proof, I'll write a short letter for you to deliver them.

\- Sure thing but on what will you write? You don't have either a pen or paper-

\- I'll lend it to him.

Yusei's heart almost stopped when he heard king's voice behind him.

Brunette had already approached the duo with a piece of paper and ink pen in his hand, his golden eyes scanning Crow from head to toe. Orange-head also seemed confused but didn't seem terrified or anything similar.

\- And who're you?

\- One of king's servants responsible for Yusei's safety, Jaden. Nice to meet you. – brunette offered the hand and Crow shook it enthusiastically, his signature wide grin appearing on his face.

\- I'm eternally thankful to you, man, for keeping Yusei away from that demon king.

Yusei looked at other boy's expression but the king didn't seem that bothered by the made comment, a small grin also present on his lips.

\- Write what you want, Yusei. We'll soon need to return. The sun is setting.

\- R-right, I'm on it!

As Yusei approached the tree in order to get some hard surface to write on, Crow and Jaden were left completely alone with one another. The silence was rather awkward with only Stardust's low growling and breathing in the background, but then Crow broke the ice first:

\- Is everything Yusei said true? Is he really treated well?

\- I suppose, it's not my place to judge the actions of my generous master.

\- Right... I suppose he watches your every move. – orange-head commented. – But I'm still really grateful to you for taking care of Yusei.

\- Anytime. – Jaden smirked. – By the way, can I ask you something?

\- Sure, go ahead.

\- What's with those marks you and Yusei have on your faces?

Crow was a little surprised by that question as he looked over towards Yusei and whispered:

\- He never mentioned it?

Brunette shook his head, his brows frowning upon noticing a shift in the tone of Crow's voice.

\- These marks are given by plague doctors... to those who managed to survive the lethal plague that was rampaging through the land ten years ago. I managed to survive because of the treatment of an old woman in our village while Yusei had his father to treat him. It's a miracle and a constant reminder that we're the most vulnerable members of society because our bodies tend to be frailer compared to those who didn't get the plague.

Jaden was taken aback by that information as he also looked towards Yusei, the boy folding the piece of paper before approaching them again.

_The loss of a mother and the plague... dear God, why do all those things happen to you?!_

\- Here, give this to my father. It's not much but at least he'll know I'm alright.

\- Okay, I'll make sure to deliver it to him safely. Do you want me to tell something to others?

As Yusei and Crow continued to talk to each other, the king was completely swallowed by the storm within his own mind. He didn't know what was the right thing to do, what was then the right thing to say, how he was supposed to react...

Seeing Yusei so happy after encountering his close friend, seeing that wide smile again... it was all worth the risk.

He wanted for Yusei to smile like that again... But not because of someone else.

He wanted to be the one to make him smile like that...

***

It was late evening when Yusei and Jaden returned to the castle, all servants eagerly awaiting their arrival. Both of them were sweaty, tired, and a bit cold but no one could not unsee tender smiles both of them wore on their faces.

\- I'll go wash up and straight to bed, I'm exhausted. – raven-head commented as the two of them entered the foyer of the castle, dark space being illuminated but many torches and candles.

\- I hope you had a good time today.

\- Do I look like I didn't have fun, huh? – Yusei chuckled. – Thank you so much for letting me greet Crow, I feel much calmer after talking to him. I hope everyone will stop worrying about my well-being...

A longer moment of silence rose between two men as both of them tried to organize their jumbled thoughts but it was Yusei who spoke first once again:

\- I better go, I don't want to keep you awake longer than needed-

\- Why didn't you tell me you survived a plague?

Raven-head turned on his heel to look at the other boy, his blue eyes wide with surprise.

\- How do you know that?

\- That mark... - Jaden gestured towards other's left cheek. – Crow told me it was given to everyone who survived. Is that true?

Yusei gulped heavily as he tried to avoid eye contact. He didn't really understand why that particular look the king was giving him was stinging so much but he didn't like it one bit.

\- Yes... My mother was first infected and then me... father barely managed to save me... And before you ask me why I didn't tell you: I didn't think it's important. Despite that mark I will carry for the rest of my life, that doesn't mean I need anyone's help with anything... and I don't want you to treat me differently just because of that.

\- I get it, I'm sorry... - brunette slowly approached the other, their bodies being only a few inches apart at that point. – But I just felt so... devastated to know about that information. To think I'm yet another one of torments in your life, aside from the loss of your mother and being the plague survivor-

\- You're not one of my torments! – Yusei exclaimed, getting all up in king's face. – Do you think a torment would make me this happy? You have no idea how much you made me happy today... or every time I'd discover something new about you! Ever since that day in the Dragon garden... I've never once regretted knowing you.

Jaden's expression changed for only a moment before he regained his composure as raven-head just then realized how close to one another they actually were. It was obvious brunette wanted to say something more but was too stunned by the other boy's words that he couldn't utter a single sound.

\- You're seducing me more and more every day, you know that?

Yusei winced slightly as he felt other's hand wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer, Jaden's other hand taking raven-head's hand into his and squeezing it. The atmosphere suddenly became hot and heavy, Yusei feeling as if he was drowning in that golden gaze that threatened to devour him.

\- D-don't, I'm all sweaty and dirty...

\- I don't care... - the king whispered, his breath tickling Yusei's lips and sending shivers down his spine. – If you don't want me to do this, this is the right time to push me away or say "no". But if you let me do what I'm about to do, I'll accept that as a confirmation that you desire me as well...

Yusei didn't know how to react to those words, his body overheating due to other's closeness.

The boy noticed he started feeling rather strange ever since that scene after Jaden woke up after he was drained of power one month ago but he never wanted to acknowledge it was what he thought it was.

But now, when he was standing right in front of that beautiful and dark king, his body tightly in his grasp, he couldn't bear to run or refuse.

His own desire took control over him...

After a tense and short moment of silence, Jaden started leaning forward, their lips touching only a moment later. Immediately the kiss became rather intense, their lips moving in perfect rhythm as if they were always meant to be connected. Yusei could feel other's hands climbing up his back and bringing him closer but he was too emerged in the hot and heavy feeling on his lips and the king continued to attack him and eat him piece by piece.

Jaden didn't stop even when raven-head started fidgeting in his arms, king's lips slowly leaving a trace of kisses on other's left cheek and neck, his head slowly climbing up to Yusei's earlobe and his teeth lightly biting into the soft flesh.

\- Ahh~ N-no...

Brunette chuckled as he left another kiss on other's neck, his golden eyes locking with Yusei's blurry blue ones.

\- To think a guy with such sexy baritone would make that cute sound... I want to hear more...

\- W-we can't anymore, someone will see us... - Yusei said while averting his eyes and lightly pushing brunette away, his face covered in a light tint of blush as he tried not to lose his breath.

\- Then let's make a small deal... - Jaden chuckled while leaving another peck in the corner of other's lips. – Go take a bath and prepare. If you wish to continue this tonight, come to my chambers. I'll be waiting for you...

With those words, the king let go of Yusei's body and kissed his hand before slowly climbing up the stairs towards the West Wing of the castle.

Raven-head let his knees give in and he fell on the floor, a burning sensation still fresh on his lips. He knew he couldn't rush things in a situation like that but his body was telling him otherwise.

And for just a moment, Yusei decided to let his body take the lead of the situation, adrenaline and intense desire making him get up and run up to his own room...

_Just for tonight... Just for tonight, let me do what I desire..._

***

The moon was high up on the sky when Kalin left the tavern, his sight a tad blurry from all the drinks he had for the past two hours.

The streets of the village were quiet and the only thing that could be heard in that chilly and cloudy night were crowing crows in the distance and sound of the wind messing with treetops.

_Another peaceful night I see... damn it._

The blue-haired man sighed as his head started ringing with pain, his perception only getting worse as he walked around the village towards his house. His mood was foul ever since a certain someone had disappeared and he really wanted to fight something or someone every minute of the day when he wasn't able to get in contact with Yusei.

He was furious with the younger man for leaving the village so abruptly but considering how foolishly he idolized his father, Kalin expected that kind of reaction if anything happened to dr. Fudo.

_But why didn't he come to me for help? This is a monster we're dealing with and on top of that, I'm a soldier!_

He really didn't understand how someone could be so reckless.

But then, a few hours earlier, Crow returned to the village with splendid news. He had apparently brought a hand-written letter from Yusei himself and apparently he was doing alright, was decently cared for, and convinced everyone not to worry about his well-being. Everyone, and Kalin meant everyone, were so relieved to hear the news as dr. Fudo told them about the news but the young soldier felt as if he was able to rip someone's head off in anger.

How could Yusei feel alright while being imprisoned by that monster?!

Kalin tried to find the castle where the Supreme King lived for the past two months but he never managed to do so even though he passed through every inch of the forest, all the way to the big lake in the north. He couldn't even do that right...

_Hey, young one..._

Kalin stopped for a moment as he heard a faint voice in his ears as if someone was calling for him from a distance. He looked around but all he encountered were lit torches on every house in the village and sound of the chilly breeze.

_Young one, behind you..._

The blue-haired man turned on his heel, his heart beating like crazy with adrenaline and fear as he drew his long sword, the atmosphere in the air suddenly becoming rather heavy ...

But that's when he saw it: a huge demon with enormously large wings, two-colored hair, and three eyes that glowed in the darkness.

Kalin yelped and stepped back, accidentally losing his balance and landing on his butt while demon approached him, their blue lips and sharp teeth forming a rather unsettling smile.

\- W-who are you?! M-monster?!

\- Now that's the believable reaction. – the demon chuckled as they crouched down next to the terrified soldier. – Also, I'm here to help you out, if you want, of course.

\- H-help me? – Kalin frowned, still unsettled from the sight on that grotesque-looking thing.

\- Yes... - the demon extended their hand and touched Kalin's cheek, their skin being as cold as the brick of ice. – I can give you the power to bring back what you desire the most. I promise, your beloved will soon be in your arms...

\- W-what? How can I trust you? And why do you know about Yusei?

The demon chuckled as they got even closer in Kalin's face, the look in their eyes sinister but seemingly truthful.

\- I know everything that happens around here, it's my domain after all... - they explained, their face distorting into a sadistic smile. – And if you wish to make a contract with me, I can grant you a power that will make you the most feared man not only in this area but in the whole country. No one will be able to outsmart you. You'll even be more powerful than the Supreme King...

Something in Kalin's gut told him not to trust this demon, but the things they were saying, the tone of their voice and that hypnotic look in their eyes only made soldier's reason to dwindle away...

\- So, what do you think? Do you want to bring back your love? – demon's eyes glowed even more in the darkness, Kalin slowly drowning in their red, golden, and turquoise color. His mind... was slowly going blank.

\- Yes... - he said in a monotone voice. – Make me powerful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the main story will be out on June 13th, hope to see you then!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SUPER long so be prepared for an hour-long read
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After so many years Jaden was finally able to witness a beautiful sunrise, the first one after both him and his servants got cursed.

As the sun slowly climbed over the horizon, the sky going from deep blue to indigo, purple, pink, and orange, the king's golden eyes stared at nothing in particular, a gentle morning breeze caressing his brown hair. He was dressed in only his black pants and a long red cardigan, scratches on his back still slightly painful while the cool air helped to soothe the heat that was still present inside of him.

Despite everything that happened between him and Yusei last night and despite the king's heart feeling alive as a little bird trapped in a cage, the monarch's mind was tortured, his spirit restless, his chest painful...

Even though he wanted to keep Yusei all for himself for all eternity, after seeing him with Crow the day before and that content smile shining on raven-head's beautiful face, Jaden just couldn't bring himself to bind the other man to him any longer.

He didn't plan on driving the lad away, not at all, but he'll give him a choice...

A choice which frightened the dark monarch the most out of all the monsters he had encountered over the past ten years...

Brunette took out a small black wand that looked like a door key, a small ruby shining in the middle of its complex structure. Despite its appearance, that tiny wand was a rather powerful magical item and a weapon one could use to overthrow the Supreme King if they so choose...

\- Here you are, I've been looking for you...

Jaden winced slightly at the sound of Yusei's voice, the king slowly turning around and completely erasing his troubled expression. The raven-head was dressed similarly to the dark monarch only without a cardigan, black pants only covering small bruises that decorated the skin of his thighs but completely exposing the ones that traced down from his neck down to his chest and stomach and down to the side of his waist. Yusei's expression was serious as always but the king could also notice a light shade of blush on his nose, his eyes having a very loving glint to them as their eyes locked for a long moment.

\- Missing me so much already, huh? – the brunette chuckled as he approached Yusei, the king giving him a peck on the cheek which raven-head gladly accepted with a timid smile.

\- Why are you awake so early? We didn't get much sleep last night... - Yusei half-whispered, his eyes suddenly avoiding the other's gaze, making brunette chuckle and embrace his lover.

\- I couldn't sleep very well, honestly... it was so nice to look at your sleeping face it'd be a sin to fall asleep.

\- Stop being dramatic. – raven-head chuckled, his expression back to his usual confident self as their eyes locked once again. And right at that moment Yusei noticed king was keeping something in the pocket of his cardigan. – What do you have here?

\- Perceptive as always, eh? – monarch chuckled whilst shifting his hand slightly. – It's a gift for you. Here.

When a tiny magic item fell in Yusei's hand, the boy was slightly confused as to what that key-looking thing was but as he looked up at the king, brunette's face tensed up as he spoke:

\- It's an item with which you can summon dragons that reside in the South Garden of this castle. You just need to call out their names and throw the item at an open field, dragons will come out of the magic portal and do whatever you say.

Astonished, Yusei observed the magic item, looking and touching its delicate details and being mesmerized by a small ruby in the middle of it.

\- That's an amazing item. – he finally commented while squeezing the key in his hand only to raise his eyes and lock them with Jaden's golden ones once again. – But why giving it to me? I can easily go to the garden and fly with them whenever I want, no?

Jaden's jaw clenched as he averted his eyes for only a moment, his gaze drastically changing once he returned his eyes on Yusei's.

\- Because... you're not my prisoner anymore.

Yusei blinked a few times, his expression both puzzled and shocked but the king's expression remained the same: stoic, tense, and slightly frightened.

\- What?

\- You can go wherever you want, even outside this castle... you can return home and...never come back here if you don't want to.

Yusei gulped heavily only to start laughing only a moment later whilst leaning on Jaden's shoulder. Brunette's heart stopped for a moment as he was unsure in other's reaction but as soon as raven-head straightened up and looked back at him, a sensation of pure happiness arose in both of theirs chest.

\- Thank you... thank you so much... - Yusei embraced the dark monarch, brunette clenching onto the other's trembling body.

But what caught Jaden completely off guard was the way the other pushed him slightly away and planted a passionate kiss on the king's lips, brunette's golden eyes widening in surprise as he barely managed to return the gesture.

\- I promise I'll be back... I promise... - Yusei said into the kiss, a smile even wider on his face. – And thank you for allowing me to have this key. I'll take good care of it...

For a long moment, Jaden was completely dumbfounded only to chuckle at other's behavior and boop their noses together before gently pushing Yusei away.

\- What are you still doing here? Go and pack your things. I'll have Syrus drop you off your village. And for return-

\- I'll just call for Stardust, don't worry. – Yusei responded with a playful wink before running off towards the chambers the two of them shared.

The king felt significant relief in his chest after seeing Yusei's reaction but he was still restless, mostly because he won't see his beloved for a long time.

_And I wasn't even able to voice my feelings yet..._

_Yusei, please come back soon..._

***

\- I'm so glad you're back, Yusei. I was so worried about you. – dr. Fudo noted as he ruffled his son's hair, the two men currently sitting in front of their small hut at the edge of the forest.

\- As you can see, father, I'm more than well. – raven-head said with a small smile as he looked into the distance, the sunset coloring the sky in various shades of blue and purple. – We all had misconceptions about the Supreme King...

\- What do you mean? He really gave me a fright when I met him and I was honestly so desperate when he took you away... - the older man said as he drank the hot soup from the mug, his tense expression slowly easing up as he noticed his son's longing eyes. – But I will still listen to what you have to say... you obviously know things all of us aren't aware of.

Yusei hesitated for a brief moment and drank from his mug whilst contemplating what to say but more he thought about what words to use the more he realized he had to be completely honest with his father. He knew he would understand...

\- Honestly... - the boy started, his eyes disappearing under his bangs. – He's not much older than me in terms of years... he just had a very nasty curse hovering over him. Not even he knows how to remove it and it frustrates him. And although he likes to tease me and tempt me, even though he's sometimes spoiled like a little child... he still has a good heart under all of that darkness... and not just because he made sure I felt comfortable and made me company... we also have similar opinions, he makes me calmer when we're alone and... and...

Yusei was at loss for words as he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He rarely cried and didn't know what made him so sentimental all of the sudden but he couldn't contain his emotions any longer.

\- It's alright, Yusei... - he heard his father's gentle voice next to him, the older man smiling tenderly at him before embracing him around his shoulders. – You obviously miss him dearly... and even though I'm still rather wary of that demon king... I'm willing to give him a chance, especially if he's as you described him.

The younger's eyes locked with his father's, a complete trust radiating in between them, that feeling of connection making Yusei chuckle with joy.

\- You may be able to meet him soon. – raven-head said with a tiny smile, his eyes once again looking at something in the distance with no clear focus. – But I'll spend a bit more time with you and everyone. He told me to come here and spend time with you and that I'm welcome back whenever I feel like it.

\- That's great news! You really became great friends...

Yusei winced slightly at the word "friends", especially as he remembered what the two of them had done only last night. He could feel his cheeks burning with heat but still hoped his father didn't notice...

\- Yes... friends...

But his moment of sweet embarrassment was interrupted as both men heard a sound of couple of dozen footsteps coming up the gravel road towards their hut, both of them standing up from the bench and walking towards the fence.

And what Yusei saw there chilled him to the bone.

All villagers, even his friends, followed Kalin up the road, many torches lit in their hands and some of them wearing rather gloomy and scared expressions on their faces while others carried a look of determination and anger.

Kalin, however, seemed most contorted out of all of them: his face was deadly pale yet wearing a mask of deadly calmness, his eyes burning with an intense emotion Yusei wasn't able to recognize. The aura around him was completely different, his wish to hurt, to fight, to kill being prominent even from that distance.

\- What in the world's going on? – dr. Fudo mouthed. – I didn't tell anyone you've returned...

\- Someone must've seen me arriving at that magic carriage... - raven-head noted before gaining enough courage to face them all. – Let's see what they want.

A little hesitant dr. Fudo followed his son outside of the yard and the two of them waited for the mob head on, Yusei's friends being obviously shocked and relieved at seeing him again.

\- So it was true... - Kalin yelled from down the hill, the soldier being only a few yards from Yusei at that point. He made a quick gesture to make sure no one follows him as he continued to climb up, raven-head ready to take him on if needed.

But what Yusei noticed first thing once a blue-haired man came closer was a slight, barely noticeable golden shade in his eyes, that color seeming way too familiar.

\- You really did return to us... to me... - Kalin smirked, his body and face now dangerously close to Yusei. But as he reached to caress other man's hair, raven-head roughly slapped his hand away.

\- Watch what you're doing. – Yusei warned, his expression cold and wary. – What do you want?

\- Now that's cold from you, sweetheart. – Kalin continued to taunt him, his words echoing deep within the other boy's ear which made his skin crawl. – I thought you might be happy to see me and all of us. We just came to say hello!

\- With torches in your hands? – Yusei questioned whilst eyeing the mob. – This looks to me like a witch hunt rather than a welcoming ceremony.

\- Oh, don't worry, sweetheart... - Kalin once again reached for the other guy's hair but Yusei repeated the action of slapping his palm away, this time getting a bit further away from the handsy soldier. – This mob is not for you but for the beast that had kept you for himself for the past two months.

Raven-head was dumbfounded for a moment only to frown deeply and pierce Kalin with his sharp, deep blue gaze.

\- What are you planning?

\- Oh, nothing special... - the soldier smirked, that golden glint in his eyes more prominent than ever. – We just came here to ask for your cooperation in finding his castle. He has to pay for keeping our precious treasure for himself. Now, be a good boy and tell us where he lives-

\- Never in hell. – Yusei answered briefly and sharply, suddenly noticing three figures approaching them from a distance.

\- Why do you always have to be so damn difficult?! – Kalin questioned with a frustrated voice, Jack, Crow and Akiza entering Yusei's field of vision, all three wearing rather grim expressions on their faces. – You don't really want anything to happen to these three, right? Or their families and businesses for that matter?

\- Is that a threat? – raven-head questioned sinisterly, his expression tensing up more and more as he exchanged looks with his friends.

\- Well, no! Of course not! It's just my form of persuasion...

\- Listen to me carefully, Kalin Kessler... - Yusei said under his voice, a tiny growl rather audible in his tone as he approached the taller man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. – I would've never told you how to get to him even if I knew. He isn't a monster at all but a tortured soul with a golden heart, something so much better than you, Kalin. The real monster here is you...

Those words didn't seem to concern Kalin in the slightest but as soon as the word "monster" crossed raven-head's lips, the soldier's eyes glowed with intense gold light as he screamed and pushed Yusei away, the lad falling on the ground with a thud. Whilst still on the ground Kalin crouched in front of him, literally caging him with his body, a sinister and psychotic smirk shining on his lips as he caught Yusei's chin between his fingers.

\- I'm going to get the Supreme King's head even without your help since you see... - he got even closer to Yusei's face, raven-head being able to feel other's breath on his face. – I've gotten the power to do so and my new goons will gladly take me to the castle. I just wanted to see if you became king's little slut and you gave me a perfect answer.

Yusei felt such primal rage overtake his body that he didn't even have the time to process what he was doing.

His hand suddenly flew into Kalin's face and hit him square in the jaw, the soldier groaning in pain and falling on the ground for a moment, giving Yusei just enough opening to get up and run towards the forest.

\- GET HIM! HE'LL TELL EVERYTHING TO THE KING!

The mob suddenly became loud and wild as they chased after the raven-haired boy, Yusei just barely aware of few voices that tried to reason with enraged villagers, most of them being driven by their fear of the unknown and powerful king that could slaughter them at any given moment.

And it didn't take them long to catch up to him and bring him back to the village, now also having dr. Fudo in restraints.

\- Lock them in their hut! – Kalin ordered, the soldier now riding his horse and ready to head to battle. – And don't let them out until sunrise! We'll then return with the king's head!

The mob cheered in approval, Yusei noticing all three of his friends were also put in restraints and thrown into the hut together with him and his father.

But before Yusei could even thing to struggle or try to prevent Kalin from heading out in the woods, he was smitten by something heavy at the back of his head, his surroundings suddenly fading to blackness...

***

Jaden was seated at one of the armchairs in his bedroom chambers when he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and then the door opening with a loud thud.

The king straightened up, his golden eyes piercing Carly's skull as he observed demoness's disheveled and erratic demeanor.

\- What is it? – he questioned as he got off the chair, his heart sinking into his stomach as she tried to speak but was still unable due to lack of breath.

\- W-we... we... we're under attack! – she finally mouthed, her usually stoic expression completely melting away in sheer hopelessness. – Attackers are approaching us from all sides of the forest!

\- What are you talking about? Is it a royal army? – the brunette reached for a small pool of black water and caressed the calm surface with his fingers. The water soon started to bubble up and in its reflection, he could see way too familiar red dots.

\- It can't be... - the king mouthed, his mind going blank for a moment.

\- Yes... - Carly said in a shaky voice. – It's a whole army of demons... same ones that used to serve us...

Jaden didn't understand how and why but he knew Yubel had their fingers in the whole thing. But the real question was why did he lose the power over the hellish army and why was he attacked at that very moment, just after Yusei had left...

_No._

_No way._

_He wouldn't..._

The brunette could feel his chest clenching at the mere thought that his beloved could even think of betraying him but nothing would surprise him at that point. He did want to go home for so long after all. This had to be some sort of sick revenge, Yusei must've wanted to see him burn...

_Stop being dramatic._

Yusei's face suddenly flashed in front of the king's eyes, his figure almost making the dark monarch shed a few tears.

_No... he wouldn't betray me..._

_Not ever..._

_I'm an idiot... Yusei would never want me harm..._

\- Tell everyone to get ready... - Jaden said in a quiet but determined voice, his resolve finally in the right place. – We're going to a war...

***

Yusei came by after who knows how long and the first thing he was aware of was a strong scent of roses right next to him and intense pain piercing the back of his head.

\- Yusei! – the boy heard Akiza's voice right next to his bed but his vision was still way too blurry to see her facial features as clearly as usual.

\- W-what's going on? – raven-head tried to stand up but the dizziness made him fall back on the pillow, the sound of distant footsteps coming up the stairs causing his head to hurt even more.

\- You can't stand up yet, you got hit in the head pretty hard! – dr. Fudo scolded as he arrived at the attic, Jack, and Crow right behind him.

\- B-but where's everyone? Where's Kalin? – Yusei questioned as he rubbed the back of his head, hoping that simple gesture will make the pain go away and he'll finally be able to regain his strength.

But everything he'd gotten in response was a dead silence, none of his friends nor his father wanting to look at him in the eyes.

\- Tell me! – Yusei rose his voice, this time determined to stay seated on the bed despite vertigo and fatigue he was feeling. – Where's Kalin!?

\- He went away with other villagers about two hours ago... they still haven't returned... - Jack explained his expression tense and exuding rage Yusei had never seen before. – On top of that, he locked us here and made other people keep an eye on us... in case you wanted to interfere.

Yusei growled in anger and hit the nearby glass that fell on the floor and shattered into hundreds of pieces, the sound making everyone wince.

\- That bastard... - raven-head mouthed, his blue eyes literally glowing in the darkness of the attic. – I' have to stop him... if he gets to Jaden-

\- Wait, what does Kalin have to do with the king's servant? – Crow suddenly asked and this time Yusei averted his eyes but only for a moment as he sensed everyone's eyes on him in expectation of a response.

\- Crow... - raven-head started. – Jaden you've met in the woods yesterday... that was him. The Supreme King.

Orange-head's jaw literally dropped on the floor as his silver eyes widened, shock and horror mixing in his expression.

\- No way... that was him?! – the lad exclaimed while scratching his scalp frantically. – Holy fuck and I told such rude things in front of him... how the hell was I not incinerated on the spot?!

\- Like I told Kalin... Jaden is not-

\- A bad person? – Akiza stood up on her feet, her expression rather wary but also very serious. – Then why did he act the way he did all these years? Why was he attacking us?

Yusei sighed and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, fatigue still strong as he made that sudden movement. But he was determined to tell his friends everything he knew, they needed to understand why he had to reach Jaden's castle before it was too late...

They had to understand who the real culprit is.

And after minutes and minutes of intense silence broken only by Yusei's strong and deep voice as he told the story, raven-head could see everyone's expressions changing from suspicious and slightly frightened to blank and then to shocked and slightly panicky.

\- So you're saying he was possessed by a demon Yubel ten years ago because of a mistake of someone else? – Jack questioned, distrust still present in his voice but as soon as Yusei nodded in affirmation, the blonde's expression completely fell, his purple eyes going blank for a second. – That's horrible... now I'm not even surprised those disgusting creatures started roaming the village streets last night, they must be goons of that Yubel person-

\- What creatures? – raven-head frowned, his heart sinking in his stomach.

\- For some reason, some strange, shadowy-like creatures started roaming around and we're all scared. Kalin managed to convince the majority of the villagers it was all Supreme King's doing but all three of us notice they'd retreat as soon Kalin would tell something to them. – Akiza explained, other two guys confirming her words by nodding frantically.

\- So you think they're being controlled by Kalin-

Yusei suddenly cut himself midsentence as he remembered that all too familiar gold glint in young soldier's eyes, now finally remembering whose eyes were so deadly gold...

\- I have to go. Now. – Yusei said in a panic as he tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't keep him on stable ground as he tumbled forward aimlessly, Jack catching him so he wouldn't fall.

\- What's gotten into you all of a sudden?! – blonde questioned while lightly shaking his frantic friend. – You've been hit on a bloody head! Stay here until you recover-

\- I CAN'T, JACK! – Yusei yelled in taller man's chest, the tone of his voice shocking everyone present. He just sounded so... desperate. – If I don't do something, if I don't reason with Kalin or Yubel, Jaden will die... he had lost his power... Yubel wants to get rid of him...

The four other people exchanged looks between each other, none of them really sure what to do at the moment but then dr. Fudo came forward and took hold of his son instead of Jack.

\- You, children, escape through the small basement. It hasn't been opened for years but all of you should be able to break out if you use the small hole in the ground one by one. I'll make sure no one notices or, in the worst case, I'll start making ruckus so that you can escape into the woods.

\- Father...

\- It's alright, Yusei. – the older man smiled down at the raven-haired boy who was slowly getting strength back into his own legs. – This is something you wish to do for Jaden and I will support you because I trust your decision. Plus, I'd like to meet him properly, without that scary armor or a red cape.

Raven-head chuckled at that statement but then nodded with determination, the rest of his friends ready to perform that prison break.

But just as the five of them got down from the attic, a rather loud thud could be heard on the front door, the ruckus outside being caused by villagers who were supposed to keep an eye on the prisoners. Yusei managed to stand on his own and his vision was slowly coming back to normal as he noticed the huge wooden door shaking with every thud, the iron lock almost knocked out from its frame.

But once the door came flying down, raven-head couldn't feel more relieved.

\- Did someone order a rescue? – Jesse said with a cheeky grin whilst holding a long ax in his hand, Chazz, Zane, and Atticus right behind him, their sharp eyes scanning their surroundings.

\- What the hell are you guys doing here?! – Jack asked in a shocked tone but was more than happy to see the four lads.

\- Well, what do you think? We know what Kalin's doing is wrong, plus-

\- We all wanted to meet that famous Supreme King since he seems to be particularly close to our Yusei! – Zane started only to be cut off by Chazz and his annoyingly nosy attitude and Yusei couldn't help but chuckle.

\- Where are the guards? – dr. Fudo questioned whilst looking through the window, the sight seemingly clear from all threats.

\- We took care of them, they won't get up for a while. – Atticus said with a wink and dorky smile only to become serious just a moment later. – We've prepared two horses so you can head off right away-

\- No, I won't be using horses. – Yusei said with a cheeky grin of his own, happy to feel the small key-like pendant in the pocket of his pants. – Despite living in that castle for two months I don't know how to reach it, at least not from the ground.

\- Hold on, you mean you'll-

\- Yes. – Yusei nodded to Crow who made a rather delighted expression full of childish curiosity, raven-head slowly making his way outside of the hut and towards the glen right outside of their yard.

Others followed close behind mostly because they were afraid the boy would stumble and fall but his determination was something that kept Yusei going, a small ruby on a key pendant already glowing with a dim reddish light. 

Once the lad finally stood in the middle of the glen, he rose the key into the sky, the red light slowly getting stronger as words just started coming out of his mouth:

\- _I call for thee, mighty beasts that fly in the wide skies! Come to me!_ – he yelled, a wind suddenly rising as the huge portal opened right in front of him, his friends and father rather flabbergasted at the sight. But then, Yusei started calling out each of dragons' names: - _Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon!_

A mighty roar echoed the valley in which the village was stationed, making the ground shake and vibrate as five mighty beasts emerged from a red portal, flaps of their wings almost blowing everyone away. But the moment five dragons noticed a familiar face, their roars became much deeper and quieter, all five of them landing slowly in a circle around Yusei, demanding his equal attention.

\- Holy shit... - Jack mouthed as he observed the scene, everyone else unable to mouth even that much.

\- Come here, everyone! This is our ride! – raven-head waved towards his friends and father, Crow being the first one to start walking since he was already face to face with those huge and ferocious beasts.

\- We're going to ride that...? – Chazz questioned, his face pale as a sheet of paper.

\- They know the way to the castle and are very reliable. You just need to hold tight. – Yusei explained whilst Black Rose and Stardust both nudged him to pet them, the boy chuckling briefly as a response before scratching their huge heads. – Whoever wants to stay, now is the time to back down. I'll understand.

All eight people exchanged insecure looks but only dr. Fudo stepped back this time around, youngsters a bit surprised by his reaction.

\- I'll stay behind and make sure no one follows you.

\- Will you be alright? – Yusei asked in a serious and concerned tone but the older man nodded with a gentle smile and nudged everyone to approach the dragons.

\- W-which one should we ride? – Akiza questioned, Black Rose immediately turning her head towards the girl and lowering down, her brown scales looking rather shiny to Akiza's eye when she took a better look at them.

\- They'll choose you and lower down so you can climb. Just make sure to pet them on the head first. Then just hold tight.

Akiza nodded and hesitantly put her hand on the dragon's forehead, Black Rose letting out a deep, guttural roar before lowering her head and nudging the girl to climb with one of her many thorny tentacles. Jack and Zane ended up being approached by Red Archfiend, a huge red dragon picking both men up with its enormous hands, both guys giving him a light pat on the nose before the dragon literally put them both on his head, each lad holding onto one of his huge horns. Crow was pushed on the ground by Black-Winged and pulled Atticus together with him, the bird-like dragon pushing both of them lightly with his beaky nose. And finally, Jesse and Chazz were allowed to ride Ancient Fairy, the beautiful dragon using a shiny powder from her wings to make the boys levitate and land right on her back, leaving them flabbergasted.

Yusei finally climbed on Stardust, the dragon rising high on its back legs and letting out a terrifying roar, making sure no one tries to interfere with their destined flight.

\- Ready?! – Yusei yelled out and once he got a collective _YES!_ he lightly pulled on Stardust's neck and dragon leaped high up in the sky, Yusei barely managing to hold himself on the beast's back.

The white dragon started rapidly flapping its frilly wings, Stardust obviously feeling something urgent and dangerous was taking place and Yusei couldn't be more thankful for that reaction.

Their flight didn't last long, especially considering all five dragons were flying with unimaginable speed. Raven-head was able to hear his friends yelling and gasping with every single flap of dragon wings, that whole situation being rather comical if put in a different context and at different times.

But as soon as Yusei flew over the clearing on the other side of the woods his heart almost stopped in his chest at the sight in front of him.

There were hundreds and hundreds of shadowy figures, their war cries reminding the boy of a banshee scream or at least something he'd imagine to sound like a banshee: high and eerie tone which makes anyone's blood freeze in their veins. The demon-like creatures moved fast and breeched through the main entrance to the castle property, destroying everything on their path and leaving nothing but a smell of death and decay.

That's when Yusei noticed one familiar figure near the very entrance to the gardens, woman's red horns being visible even from that height. Carly was battling a horde of those demonic creatures all on her own with only her loyal wooden staff in her hands. Yusei couldn't see much or read her expression but her power was slowly ceasing to serve her, god only knowing for how long she tried to defend her position.

\- That girl... - Yusei was able to hear Jack's voice very clearly for some reason, the boy turning around to look at the blonde who was flying on Red Archfiend. – Why is she fighting alone?

Raven-head frowned, Alexis's words suddenly popping up in his head:

_Ten years ago, I was a normal human, just like you. And so were Syrus, Tyranno, Carly, Leo and Luna. And we all came from the same village as you did..._

\- Jack! – Yusei yelled through the gusty winds, blonde's attention immediately shifting to his friend. – Go and help her! She can't do this alone! Red Archfiend is her dragon!

Jack hesitated for a moment but after exchanging looks with Zane who rode on the other horn of a huge dragon, the blonde nodded his head and instructed the dragon to lower down, a crimson red beast of huge horns landing right behind the exhausted demoness.

As the other four dragons continued their journey, Yusei noticed Syrus and his iron legs rushing towards the Red Archfiend, Zane not being able to take his eyes off the moving carriage...

\- Guys, look out! – Akiza suddenly yelled, Yusei barely being able to react as he noticed similar shadowy figures approaching them... from the sky above!

Stardust roared as the white, shining beam from his mouth evaporated all the creatures that were in their way, the other three dragons doing the same thing, making their way towards the castle.

\- Stop wiggling, god damn it! – Chazz suddenly cried out, gaining Yusei's attention.

But just when the raven-haired boy lied the eyes on a tavern owner, Chazz lost his support on the Ancient Fairy's back and slipped down, his body launching in the air so fast not even Jesse who was mere inches from him was able to grab his hand, the dragon screeching along with turquoise-haired man at the loss of precious cargo.

\- CHAZZ! – Yusei yelled out and intended to turn the Stardust around when, in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar and swift figure, her blonde hair glittering in the dimness of that night.

Alexis dived down, her wings defying the physics as she managed to capture Chazz between her arms, the lad both shocked and thankful for that miraculous rescue. Yusei noticed Atticus was looking at the young harpy flying under them as well, the brunette saying something to Crow before they instructed Black-Winged towards another direction.

With only three dragons left to continue their journey towards the castle, Yusei grew more and more anxious. The castle grounds weren't as swarmed with those creatures as the outside was but he still hasn't seen any signs of either Kalin or Jaden.

_He will knock down the entire damn castle but he'll find Jaden, alive and well..._

\- Look! Is that a unicorn and a small dragon?! Will they be alright?! – Akiza suddenly yelled, pointing her finger at the ground.

Yusei immediately looked back at Jesse and Ancient Fairy, the lad's green eyes completely fixated on the unicorn and a small light that flew around them, few of those shadowy creatures trying to ambush them but failing because of their light magic and Tyranno's brute strength.

\- You can go and help them, Jesse! Ancient Fairy is very powerful!

The turquoise-haired man looked slightly puzzled and confused but in the end, he nodded his head, Ancient Fairy already lowering down towards the running trio, leaving only Akiza and Yusei and their dragons to continue the search.

Once the duo finally reached the first tower of the castle, Yusei sharpened his vision as much as possible, his eyes looking for any type of movement or a glint of brown hair, really hoping he won't be finding a tragic scene once he lands.

\- Yusei, they're coming again! – Akiza warned once again, this time Black Rose charging forward and piercing oncoming flying apparitions with many of her thorny tentacles, the dragon opening her mouth and incinerating everything flying her way in one swoop. – You go, me and Black Rose will take care of them!

Raven-head nodded and continued on his way, now flying around the second tower of the castle.

But as soon as he made Stardust turn the corner, Yusei saw a glint of light blue hair at the west tower. Immediately he urged the dragon to fly faster, the boy literally flying through one of the glass windows as soon as he got near the place where he had caught the sight of that familiar light blue hair.

Despite dizziness and his dragon calling out for him from the outside, Yusei stood up, completely disregarding smaller cuts and pain in his left leg, and leaped towards the king's chambers in the West wing. He could feel creatures on the walls looking at him but he didn't even look at them, he had to get there as soon as possible.

He had to see if Jaden was alright...

But before he will enter the chambers Yusei grabbed a long sword from one of the statues standing in the hallway, completely convinced that Kalin won't back off as easily as he would hope.

The raven-haired man literally barged through the door and proceeded towards the open balcony that was in the furthest part of the chambers, the cold wind whipping his wounded face whilst his hand clenched around the sword.

And once he looked outside, on the balcony, his heart almost dropped into his heel: Jaden was battling Kalin fearlessly and with a lot of skills, both fighters having a long sword and a dagger in their hands. Both men had cuts and bruises all over their faces and hands but none of them seemed to back off easily. Jaden's stamina, however, seemed to dwindle as the time progressed while Kalin seemed to have endless supplies of energy and adrenaline, his face distorted in a sadistic need to hurt the one he was fighting.

And both of them had glowing, cold, golden eyes...

\- I will so enjoy my victory, especially once I put your head on display, Your Majesty! – Kalin mouthed through heavy breathing, brunette chuckling before barely deflecting other's next attack:

\- I think Yubel will have your head on their wall and soon... You're really naïve, my guy...

\- That's enough! – Yusei yelled as he leaped forward, his sword getting right in between Jaden and Kalin as he barely managed to separate them, the lad pushing the young soldier back with such a force he tripped and fell on his back, hitting the back of his head in the process.

\- Yusei?! – Jaden gasped, his golden eyes wide, but his reaction was halted by the other approaching him and caressing his face gently.

\- Are you hurt anywhere? Are you alright?! – Yusei asked with a shaky voice as he tried to keep his composure, his emotions threatening to explode once he saw brunette was alive and well.

\- I knew you wouldn't betray me! – Jaden suddenly said with a wide smile, his strong hands locking around raven-haired boy's torso and squeezing, threatening to never let go. Yusei leaned into the sensation and yet again almost broke into his emotions but he knew he had to stay as composed as ever, at least until they handle Kalin. – I just knew you wouldn't betray me... I believed you wouldn't...

\- Never. I'm just glad you're alive and well... - the raven-haired boy whispered, completely forgetting about the situation the two of them were in, his nose and his skin only being able to feel Jaden's body against his.

\- I'm sorry about all this... - brunette rocked both himself and Yusei left and right as he tried to calm down, his tense body still being on alert for any potential threat. – Yubel tricked me... she took my power away so that I can't defend myself anymore-

\- I know... - Yusei squeezed the two of them together, their current position allowing him to see Kalin laying on the floor and trying to regain consciousness. – We'll about that later, we need to get all of you out of here...

\- Wasn't I supposed to be your protector? – Jaden asked with a cheeky grin, their eyes locking for only a moment and other's expression making Yusei's heart sing with happiness.

But he then noticed a swift movement in the background, something silver reflecting from the dim light of the moonlight that started peeking through the thick windows. One moment later, Yusei realized Kalin pulled out a crossbow...

Without thinking, raven-head pulled Jaden to the right and inverted their position, the crossbow firing just in time when Yusei got in its way.

A strong pain pierced through the lad's shoulder, raven-head grunting and stumbling forward on the impact. The arrow stung his every nerve but he refused to surrender to blackness, stars still dancing in front of his eyes as he felt Jaden's hands keeping him on his feet.

\- YUSEI! – both Kalin and Jaden yelled out as the boy's knees gave in, Yusei just barely aware goldness of Kalin's eyes suddenly disappeared like it was never there...

\- Yusei, Yusei, hey! – Jaden called out and shook the other man but Yusei barely managed to stay awake, pain piercing through his hand and feeling as if it'll fall off. He could feel brunette's hand on his back and something wet dripping through his shirt and on the floor.

– No, no, no, no, no, no! – Jaden yelled desperately as his hand became colored in deep red, the thick blood gushing out of Yusei's wound. – LOOK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Brunette suddenly jumped on Kalin and punched him square in the nose, the other man grunting upon impact and once again falling on the floor with Jaden now on top of him. The brunette continued to throw punches at the other man, Kalin bringing hands up to his face and trying to protect himself but to no avail.

Jaden went completely berserk, his golden eyes literally glowing in the darkness and his aura becoming suffocating and deadly, his hidden powers threatening to swallow him whole.

\- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really am sorry! – Kalin cried and pleaded, his face and hands pulsing from all the punches he had received in the past few moments but Jaden wouldn't stop...

Not until he killed Kalin with his own two hands.

\- S-stop... - Yusei mouthed as he tried to drag himself towards the fighting duo, Jaden not paying him any attention. – Jaden, please stop...

When yet another of his pleas got ignored, Kalin now coughing and spitting blood all over, Yusei used the last ounce of his strength to jump on brunette's back and physically stop him from punching the soldier further, his shoulder aching with intense pain once again.

\- I said stop! – raven-head yelled out once again, Jaden growling at him and piercing his skull with his deadly, gold gaze, even trying to take a swing at Yusei but unsuccessfully. – Jaden, please!

Yusei's pleading tone and sight of his teary blue eyes seemed to have snapped the monarch out if his bloodthirsty delirium, brunette now rising his palms and observing the man he had almost beaten to death.

\- Oh my god... - Jaden mouthed while shaking Yusei off of his back, his golden eyes completely blank as he continued to stare at his blood-stained hands.

_He would've killed that guy... He had an urge to hit Yusei too..._

_He wasn't stable anymore..._

_He was..._

_A monster._

\- Kalin, can you stand up? – Yusei questioned as he helped the soldier up, the guy's face completely swollen and bruised from all the punches he had gotten, his eyes unfocused and bloodshot.

\- I'm so sorry... - Jaden suddenly mouthed, gaining raven-head's attention especially because of a shaky and high tone that had left the monarch's mouth.

Yusei felt an urge to panic once he saw his lover's form hovering over him: he couldn't see Jaden's eyes, his head completely bent down, and tears running down his face. He wore a sad, almost desperate smile on his face as his hand slowly moved and pulled something out of the back of his armor...

\- I'm a monster, Yusei... I'm only going to hurt you... - he continued to murmur and raven-head forced himself to get back up on his feet.

\- You're not, what are you saying...

\- I'm so sorry, Yusei... - Jaden said as he rose his head, a short but sharp blade suddenly finding itself in monarch's hands.

And in one swift movement, faster than a blink of an eye, Jaden had stabbed himself in the chest.

\- NO!

Yusei could feel his heart split into two within his chest as he observed Jaden burring a blade of a small dagger deep into his chest, the young king making a painful expression before coughing out an enormous amount of blood.

Raven-head jumped forward without a second thought, completely disregarding his own open wound on the shoulder and intense vertigo he still felt from a hit on the head and a long flight to the castle.

He managed to reach brunette just in time in order not to let his limp body fall on the hard, stone floor but the expression other man wore in his face made Yusei want to cry.

\- Why did you do that?! – raven-head whisper yelled as he covered the fresh wound on other’s chest, not wanting to pull the dagger so that blood would flow out slower. – WHY?!

Jaden lightly opened his golden eyes, a goofy smile weakly dancing on his thin and dry lips, dark circles slowly appearing under his eyes.

\- Didn’t want… to… hurt… you… - the brunette said through incoherent gasps, his hand trembling with weakness as he tried to caress Yusei’s cheek. The other took the king’s hand instinctively and put it on his cheek, his vision becoming blurry as the tears started dripping down his face.

\- Don’t say that, please… - Yusei’s voice became higher and higher as he tried to hold in his emotions, the sight of his lover’s life flowing out of him being too much for him to bear. – I’ll help you, just stay awake, please. You can’t close your eyes-

\- Yusei… - the brunette said in a weak voice, his thumb wiping away one of many tears from other’s cheek, Yusei’s own body now trembling with fear and despair. – I’m glad… you came… to me… and that… I saw you… for the… last… time…

\- No, don’t speak anymore. You’ll be fine… - Yusei said in a shaky voice, his head instinctively moving left and right as he reached under Jaden’s legs and back whilst trying to pick him up, his shoulder betraying him in that very moment. – Damn it all, don’t close your eyes! I’ll get someone to help you, just don’t-

Jaden used the last ounce of his strength to rise his body and peck Yusei’s shaky lips, the deathly coldness of his skin shaking the boy to the core.

\- Thank you… my gorgeous… - the king mouthed before relaxing completely in Yusei’s arms, his head now hanging off the other’s arm as if he had instantly fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber.

\- NO! – raven-head fell into complete despair as he tried to shake Jaden back to life, the king’s lifeless body becoming heavier and heavier as the time went on. – You can’t leave me, Jaden! Wake up! Wake up, damn it all! – Yusei leaned his head on the other’s chest, his heart beating so weakly the boy could barely hear it.

\- Yusei… - Kalin somehow managed to drag himself towards the other man, his heavy hand acting as a heavy brick to raven-head’s shoulder. – Yusei, let go of him. He’s go-

\- SHUT UP, KALIN! – Yusei yelled hysterically, his hands squeezing brunette’s body in a tight embrace. – This is all your fault… you and Yubel took him away from me…

Kalin was stunned by other man’s words so much that he fell backward and only observed raven-head crying his soul out, the Supreme King seeming to sleep so soundly and happily in the embrace of his beloved.

Yusei he knew was always selfless and never became possessive over anything. He was always nice towards anyone who was polite towards him, not an ounce of anger or hatred ever appearing in his deep blue eyes.

But this time he was resentful, desperate, and broken as he tensely held onto brunette’s body, his locked emotions pouring out in a storm of tears.

_I’m so sorry Yusei… I’m such an idiot…_

\- You can’t leave me like this… - raven-head sobbed and panted through his tears, his forehead leaned against the king’s neck while his warm tears rolled down monarch’s pale and stiff neck. – I didn’t even get a chance to tell you… how much you mean to me…

\- Ah, screw it all. I can’t watch this any longer.

Yusei instinctively rose his head and brought Jaden’s lifeless body to his own chest, his blue eyes burning with intense loathing as a familiar, large-winged demon landed right in front of him. Kalin yelped in surprise but was too struck by fear to move as he remembered how that very demon made him accept their power and use that whole hellish army to attack the Supreme King…

\- Are you happy now? – raven-head asked with a bitter voice, his frown so deep and sharp Kalin was convinced he’d be able to strangle the demon with his bare hands. – You finally got rid of him…

\- Got rid of him? – Yubel rose their eyebrows in confusion as they approached the couple, Yusei bringing the brunette’s body even closer to him. – That was never my intention.

\- DON’T FUCKING LIE! – the boy literally screamed in demon’s face, Yubel rather flabbergasted at his loud tone and intense expression filled with cold fury. – You never wanted us to be together! You never wanted for him to run away from your grasp! How dare you appear before both of us while saying you never intended to get rid of him?!

Yubel shook their head and sighed, completely disregarding the boy’s intense voice as they crouched next to Jaden’s paling body, their clawy hand ruffling young king’s wet hair.

\- Don’t touch him! Leave us both the hell alone!

\- Will you stop babbling and just listen to me this one time? – Yubel said in a serious tone as they rose their hand towards Yusei this time, their cold palm caressing raven-head’s wounded shoulder.

After only a few moments the arrow from a crossbow that had lodged deep inside Yusei’s flesh fell on the floor under Yusei’s feet, his blood stopping to rim down his back and the wound slowly closing itself, Yusei now feeling a complete lack of any pain or vertigo. 

\- As I said, I never wanted him to die… - Yubel proceeded to explain, raven-head completely stunned by what had just happened and by the soft expression demon carried on their face. – I assume you already know why he was cursed. But even though the death of that dragon wasn’t directly Jaden’s fault, I still felt he needed to be punished. I could see his heart was already corrupted and mostly because of the type of upbringing he was subjected to. He was meant to fall at one point or another. But if I was the one to curse him, I could monitor him and not allow the power to consume him whole. Still, if he was to learn how to truly love another human being, and if that human returned his feelings, I would’ve lifted the curse.

\- Then why did you let him die like this? – Yusei asked, warm tears once again rimming down his exhausted face.

\- I never wanted this. – Yubel said in a sad tone. – But his powers started to affect his perception when Kalin hit you with a crossbow and his soul slowly started to fade into the nothingness of evil he was subjugated to. He didn’t want you to remember his monstrous self and so he chose to take his life so that you wouldn’t suffer or die because of his inability to control himself.

Raven-head closed his eyes, his heart completely breaking inside of his chest, the strong pain enveloping his entire body as he lowered his head and connected his forehead with Jaden’s cold one.

\- But you’re in luck, Yusei. – Yubel suddenly said, their hand now laying on top of brunette’s head. – You’ve passed all of my tests: you showed your love for dragons, you managed to lighten up Jaden’s troubled heart, you’ve kept your promises to Jaden and came to his aid when he needed you, you showed your feelings for him… I’m truly thankful you two found each other before it was too late.

Yusei rose his head and locked his gaze with Yubel’s, the demon’s smile having no sinister connotations to it as they whispered magical words:

\- _With this, I shall lift thy curse, young king. Let your heart find happiness again._

A gentle, golden light enveloped both of young men, Yusei feeling strangely at ease as all of his heavy emotions just drifted away in that calming flow. He then looked down and saw the dagger pulling out of brunette’s chest, the wound in his flesh healing completely and his heart beating strongly under raven-head’s palm. Yusei’s own heart started beating like crazy as new, warmer tears blurred his vision again.

And then Jaden started moving, his brows making a slight frown as his eyelids rose little by little, revealing his true, warm brown eyes.

\- Hi, gorgeous… - he said in a raspy and tired voice, a silly smile dancing on his face as he rose his hand to caress Yusei’s face.

At that moment raven-head completely broke down, that whole situation seeming so unreal to him. He let his sobs and cries talk for him as he accepted the warm embrace from the young king, Jaden’s expression showing nothing but pure joy as his own tears started rimming down his temples.

\- I thought I’ve lost you forever… - Yusei mouthed only to feel Jaden pushing him lightly away to lock their gazes together and to kiss the other’s hand, his tender smile causing raven-head to cry even more.

\- I’ll never leave you again, I promise. I love you so much.

Yusei chuckled through the river of tears, brunette gently leaning in and kissing every single warm drop away from the other’s face.

\- I love you too… - raven-head mouthed before pecking the king’s lips gently. – I love you…

Brunette fell into fits of overjoyed laughter as he squeezed Yusei against him and didn’t want to let go, both men radiating with such happiness everyone could see and feel their trials and worries were finally over.

\- Looks like you’ve lost, my boy.

Kalin’s eyes moved away from the happy couple, his expression defeated and sad as his eyes locked with Yubel’s.

\- Yeah… - the young soldier mouthed a pain of his wound slowly going away as he too became enveloped in gentle golden light. – There’s no doubt in my mind…

\- You better not interfere with them or I’ll be coming for you, get it? – the demon threatened but Kalin could just shake his head, a smile he wore on his lips being everything but joyful.

\- Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dare to come in between those two. Their connection is just too strong. – he explained while wiping away his eyes. – I could never make Yusei happy in the first place…

Yubel didn’t say anything but just gave him a single, mysterious smile before disappearing into thin air, leaving all that mess they’ve caused to be cleaned up by Yusei and Jaden.

Kalin truly wanted to scream in anger but seeing those two together made him so guilty he had just turned on his heel and disappeared from their sight, making a promise to never return.

But as he walked through the long corridor while the first beams of the sun appeared on the horizon, the young soldier looked through the window and noticed the hellish army had completely disappeared. On top of that realization, he realized he could easily recognize people next to the older residents that came alongside Yusei, all of their reunions rather emotional and filled with happiness which Kalin could see even from that distance: Jack had finally found his long lost love and was embracing her tightly while crying his soul out, little twins latched onto their brother Jesse and didn’t want to let go, Chazz and Atticus couldn’t stop hugging Alexis while Zane comforted his younger brother Syrus despite older’s obvious overly-emotional state. Kalin’s own old friend, Tyranno, cried on the ground as he realized he had finally regained his human form, causing a young soldier to chuckle.

\- Looks like things are getting back to normal… - blue-head commented as he continued to walk, a new morning marking the beginning of a new chapter in all of their lives…

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

\- You’ve really sold the castle?! – Yusei exclaimed as Jaden proceeded to eat freshly-baked cookies raven-head had put on the table just a moment ago, a small hut enveloped in a smell of baking powder and chocolate.

\- Yeah… - brunette responded with his mouth full. – There were a lot of interested parties in that very piece of land and considering my father is dead for years now, I had no obstacles in getting rid of that old thing. I’ll get a lot of money for it anyway.

\- But what about your status? Will it be okay? – Yusei asked in a concerned tone, brunette nodding enthusiastically as he took another cookie.

\- Don’t you worry! I feel rather refreshed after concluding that deal, taking care of that huge property was only giving me headaches. Plus, I was never suited to be a noble, and considering what had happened for the past eleven years, no one would want me back in the noble society anyway. – Jaden explained through munching, a few smaller pieces of a cookie entering the wrong hole and making the boy cough maniacally. Yusei quickly handed him a glass of water, raven-head sighing at that regular occurrence when it came to Jaden and eating.

But as soon as that little problem was resolved, the young king proceeded to eat as nothing had happened.

\- Anyway, what I was saying, I’m fine with this turn of event. I’ll get enough money to get a house for both of us wherever you want and we’ll have enough money to travel around as much as we want.

\- Don’t get too hasty, it’s rather easy to spend money-

\- But you said you wanted to go to university, no? – the brunette asked, his tone suddenly turning serious. – I have enough money to purchase a flat in the town plus I’ll start working. Don’t think I don’t know how the real world works.

Yusei chuckled but also said in a concerned tone:

\- Are you really okay with living in a city? We can stay here if you want to-

\- What are you saying, gorgeous? – the brunette chuckled as he grabbed Yusei’s hand and gently kissed his knuckles, catching raven-head completely off guard. – If you want to do something, I’ll support you all the way. I know there might be problems of us living together in a smaller space, but I want to be where you are no matter what. Besides, I already have everything I’ve ever wanted.

Yusei could feel his face slowly turning red, other’s brown gaze being too much for him to bear at that moment.

\- Why do you always know what to say in every single moment…

\- But that’s why you love me, no? – Jaden said playfully before leaning over the table and kissing other’s cheek, Yusei’s heart skipping a beat at that gesture. – Oh, by the way, at what time tomorrow is the wedding?

\- At noon. Alexis said for us to be at the central square half an hour earlier though. She wants to get our blessings.

\- I’m sure Chazz’ll be crying like a little baby. – Jaden grinned as he imagined the sight, raven-head shaking his head with a giggle before standing up and taking out a new batch of cookies from the fire oven.

After that incident at the castle and after Jaden had gotten back to life, things were slowly getting better. All previously cursed servants returned to their homes and started their life from scratch with their loved ones as support: Carly and Jack had gotten engaged and married within six months since her return, Leo and Luna started attending regular school after they’ve caught up to everything with Zane’s help while also helping their older brother Jesse with a bookstore. Syrus started working at a tavern in order to get enough money for his own education while Alexis helped Atticus with the tailoring business while also accepting Chazz’s proposal to marry him. Akiza had left the village only a few months ago to travel, Black Rose Dragon being her only companion on her discovery of the world. Kalin had completely moved to the neighboring village where Tyranno lived and would only stop by from time to time in order to visit his parents while Crow continued his messenger service with help of Black-Winged Dragon this time around. The other three dragons became new protectors of that small village, Jaden and Yusei taking them out for a long flight from time to time.

But despite all that happiness, Yusei could still see the events of the past years had really affected everyone. They still had to get used to the new living conditions and the presence of huge dragons in the forest but they also decided to fully support everyone who had just returned to the village.

But it will still take them a long time to accept Jaden’s presence, especially because of all the things he had done while he was the Supreme King…

Still, the brunette didn’t seem bothered by their reserved attitude and was always willing to interact and answer anyone’s questions about anything and was always happy to use his money to help out the village so there was no doubt in Yusei’s mind villagers will slowly start to like him…

\- Why the long face, gorgeous? – Jaden suddenly embraced the other man from behind, Yusei wincing slightly at the sudden contact.

\- It’s nothing. I’m just worried about the future, that’s all…

Brunette chuckled and kissed the nape of Yusei’s neck, making the other’s body shiver from that gentle sensation.

\- Don’t worry about those things. I have no doubt in my mind we’ll have some problems in the future, but that’s the life you know? There’s no use in worrying about future problems, we’ll cross that bridge once we get there. – the young nobleman leaned his cheek on Yusei’s firm back, his touch warm and soothing for both body and soul. – Plus, Yubel’s nowhere to be seen so we’re safe for now.

Two men chuckled in unison, Yusei leaning into a gentle embrace and completely letting go of his current worries.

He knew perfectly well that things won’t go smoothly for them even though they’ve confessed their love for each other a long time ago but he was convinced that as long as they could talk their arguments out, they’ll be okay. Raven-head never doubted their mutual bond and feelings they shared and he was ready to take the risk if that meant making the life better for both Jaden and himself.

Because as long as he could look at that goofy guy smiling and making silly expressions, Yusei had no doubt they’ll spend a lot of peaceful and happy days.

**||THE END||**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this! Thank you all for giving this story a chance!
> 
> Even though this is the end of the story I still have one extra chapter to put out and I'll do it next Sunday, on June 21st so I hope you'll be eager to read that as well!
> 
> Until then please stay safe and see you soon!
> 
> Update: I'll have to indefinitely postpone this last chapter because of some personal problems, hope to see you as soon as I put the chaptef out and sorry for inconvenience


	6. That Fateful Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long, long overdue but what can I say, life's been a shitshow for me in the past month.
> 
> Still, I hope you'll enjoy this little SMUT chapter set on the night after Yusei and Jaden got back from their dragon riding and meeting up with Crow in the woods and, of course, if you're not a fan of it, you can calmly skip over. I'm soon planning a new short story so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Word of warning though, it's been quite a while since I wrote smut so I hope it's not too terrible xD
> 
> Let's start!

_If you wish to continue this tonight, come to my chambers. I’ll be waiting for you…_

Or at least that’s what Jaden had said about an hour ago…

The young king was walking back and forth in his chambers, wondering what kind of force possessed him to suggest such a thing to Yusei. Sure, there was a certain level of chemistry between them and the brunette could barely hold himself back when around the other guy, but it was still a rather rushed request, especially after what had happened with Crow in the woods.

Yusei must’ve been disgusted with him, even though he gave into the kiss down there at the foyer.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! There’s no way he’ll come!_

But as the dark monarch proceeded to remember that one but passionate kiss they’ve shared, he couldn’t help but gulp as he touched his own lips, the hunger and desire still very much present on their lightly pink surface.

Why did he even break the damn kiss?! It was so obvious Yusei was into it too…

_Ah, he was so stupid indeed-_

Jaden flinched and turned on his heel when he heard the door to his chambers clicking and opening slowly, monarch’s heart beating one thousand miles per hour.

And immediately brunette was met with a sweet, sweet scent of roses and soap, his body reacting even more after he saw Yusei standing in the doorframe, his body covered in only his long, black pants.

\- You came… - brunette whispered, his throat hoarse and dry as his eyes traveled from Yusei’s face down his torso and towards his legs.

Even though Yusei was rather slender and slightly taller than the young king, he was just so masculine, gracious and beautiful, every muscle positioned right where it needed to be. Jaden was able to notice a few scars decorating the other boy’s torso, the small spots being a tad lighter than the original tone of his skin.

Then the monarch’s eyes finally climbed back towards Yusei’s face.

The lad wasn’t even looking at him, his dark blue eyes looking elsewhere as his face became tense and he bit into his lower lip, the boy obviously not sure where to put his hands. It seemed as if there was a slight tint of blush on top of his nose but Jaden couldn’t be sure…

\- You said I should… so I did… - raven-head spoke as he continued to avoid the eye contact, Jaden feeling a tad adventurous as he cracked his cheeky grin and approached the other man, his hand immediately grabbing Yusei’s as soon as the closeness of their bodies became so small they could feel each other’s hearts beat.

\- I said if you wish… - Jaden purred as he gently pulled Yusei into his arms, his hand immediately wrapping around the other boy’s waist. Just then their eyes locked, Yusei’s eyes shining so timidly yet so irresistibly.

But his expression still remained tense and stoic…

\- Come, relax a little… - brunette whispered in a seductive voice, all that insecurity and questioning of his own actions evaporating into thin air as soon as Yusei came before him.

The other guy followed, not giving any sort of resistance as they slowly strolled over to the gigantic bed. They sat down at the same time, Yusei still avoiding the eye contact but his fingers still intertwined with the king’s, the atmosphere around the two of them suddenly becoming more heated.

\- You’re still so tense… - Jaden leaned to the side and pecked the other guy’s shoulder, that gentle touch making Yusei flinch ever so slightly. Brunette chuckled at that reaction, his hand wrapping itself around raven-head’s waist once again. – What, you don’t like it when I touch you?

With that question Jaden started leaving a trail of kisses from other’s shoulder up to his strong neck and sharp jaw, Yusei leaning into the touch but not letting out any kind of sound or moan to let monarch know he was actually enjoying what was going on. But it didn’t matter, the brunette was still able to feel the way the taller boy trembled under his every touch and every kiss.

\- S-stop talking… - Yusei stuttered, his voice deep and raspy like delicate velvet, his head tilting to the side as he allowed the other to continue to kiss his jaw and cheek.

\- Make me. – Jaden said cheekily, stopping right next to raven-head’s lips, their breaths mixing together as both of them tried to contain their desire. – If you give me a kiss, I will shut up.

Yusei leaned in without any hesitation, his kisses both reserved and willing, his strong hand finding its way onto Jaden’s neck as he pulled the monarch closer. Brunette answered other’s desperate invitation, the young king now climbing on top of Yusei and trapping him with his body as their lips and tongues moved in perfect rhythm, both of them trying to assert dominance but both of them willing enough to let the other lead for a little.

Jaden could feel how fidgety Yusei had become under him, his legs rubbing against one another as he cupped the monarch’s face and pulled him in even closer, his strong body arching ever so slightly just so he could be closer to Jaden.

The king chuckled into the kiss, his teeth gently nibbling into Yusei’s lower lip before he whispered:

\- So needy, aren’t you? – the brunette chuckled once again, his smirk spreading as he saw how glittery the other’s blue eyes were. – Patience, gorgeous. We have all night in front of us-

Jaden didn’t even know how to react once he felt Yusei grabbing onto his upper arms and slamming him down on the bed, the raven-head now climbing on top of the young king, his eyes burning with anger and desperation. His strong hands were holding Jaden down and all the dark monarch could do was to stare at the other with his wide, golden eyes.

\- Stop taunting me already! – Yusei whisper-yelled, his grip tightening around brunette’s upper arms. – You’ve started this back down at the foyer and now you want to play a game?! Just do what you intend to do! I can’t hold myself back any more!

For a very brief moment, Jaden was completely stunned but as soon as the realization hit him, the dark king started chuckling uncontrollably, a feeling of victory washing over his entire body.

Yusei was usually so calm and one would be convinced he always had everything under his control. But this Yusei that was hovering over him was something else: a guy desperate to feel another person’s touch no matter what and was even willing to crush his own mask of calmness in order to get what he wanted.

_Who’s the real beast here, heh?_

\- Oh, I’m so sorry, gorgeous… - Jaden tilted his head slightly to the right as his eyes locked with Yusei’s, his leg suddenly rising and rubbing against other’s erection that was trapped under tight black pants.

Raven-head gasped for air and let his head fall forward, a blush much more visible on his face than before. He was panting in a fast manner but he still didn’t moan.

That’s when Jaden started moving his leg up and down other’s member, raven-head’s body completely out of control at that point: the grip around king’s shoulders weakened and Yusei was desperately trying to keep his torso up, but as the brunette applied more pressure and speed, Yusei’s movements became sloppy and uncoordinated, his hips already moving in a slow, rhythmic manner as he tried to keep that little conscious he had left.

\- You want me to hurry up and take you? I will with pleasure… - Jaden said through his wide smirk as he continued to rub his leg against the other’s erection, Yusei’s resolve silently falling apart.

Then dark monarch repeated the movement Yusei had pulled on him just a few moments ago and he was yet again on top of the raven-haired boy’s body, Yusei’s hands trapped in a strong grip young king implied on him as he forced them towards his own erection, his knee never seizing to rub against Yusei’s member, the other barely managing to keep his voice in as he fidgeted and arched his back in hopes of some kind of a relief.

\- Do you want to feel me inside of you, hm? – Jaden whispered into another’s ear as he proceeded to lick his earlobe, Yusei’s back arching once again as he let out a mixture of growl and deep sigh. – Tell me, gorgeous…

\- Y-yes… - raven-head barely managed to utter in his deep voice, his hands rubbing against Jaden’s member as the king continued to kiss down his neck and his defined chest, a trail of purple and pinkish bruises serving as evidence of monarch’s desire for a man under him.

Jaden chuckled once again as he reached other’s nipples, the hardened bud suddenly trapped between his teeth. Yusei growled once again and tried to move away but brunette kept him intact without many difficulties. Monarch’s greedy hands slowly went over every inch of Yusei’s body, his fingers being so fast and precise raven-head didn’t even notice the button on his pants has been undone as his whole body slowly became exposed to the sight of those hungry, golden eyes.

\- Wow… - Jaden chuckled again as he looked down and licked around his lips. – You’re so excited you’re dripping.

\- Shut up… - Yusei mouthed as he finally managed to release his hands from the monarch’s grip, both of his palms immediately covering his own face as he turned away.

\- Don’t hide from me, gorgeous. I promise I’ll make you feel good… - Jaden said before shoving three of his fingers inside of his own mouth, their surface soon being coated in a thick layer of saliva.

Even though Yusei kept hiding his face from his lover’s eyes, the brunette was able to see how desperate he was just by the automatic motion of his legs slowly opening up and accepting Jaden’s body in between them. The king let out a proud chuckle before he removed his own shirt and pants in two swift moves, his hand now focused on raven-head’s most sensitive place.

\- Ready? I promise I’ll be gentle… - Jaden whispered as his index finger started circling around the sensitive hole, Yusei growling back at him:

\- I told you to stop that! Just get on with i- Ah~!

Brunette’s heart skipped a beat once he heard that short but very sensitive moan from Yusei’s mouth, other’s body trembling intensely as the king started to slowly move.

He knew Yusei was capable of making such cute noise, it wasn’t just his imagination back at the foyer… and Jaden became overly focused on what was happening under him to continue teasing him like up until that point.

\- How do you feel? – the king asked in a dark, sexy voice, one of Yusei’s eyes peering through a small hole between his fingers, his orbs teary and puffy.

\- A-alright… Please I want to-

\- I know. - Jaden gulped as he inserted another finger, Yusei barely managing not to moan at that moment, his spine arching so much the king could feel his bones crack. – I’ll get to it soon. Just wait a little longer…

Soon enough one more finger was added and raven-head started letting out a mixture of sob and moan, his own frustration with his reactions threatening to overflow. Jaden didn’t understand why he wouldn’t just relax and completely give in to his urges but that wasn’t a topic to discuss while they were in the middle of lovemaking. He had to do the best with the things Yusei allowed him to see…

\- Can I put it in now? – the brunette asked, his own breath short and his throat dry with heat.

Yusei removed hands from his face and looked up at the monarch, his expression still mostly intact while his eyes shone with unimaginable lust and passion, one of his hands reaching up and Jaden grabbing it firmly, their fingers intertwined once again.

\- Hurry, Jaden. I can’t anymore… - raven-head mouthed before the monarch leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, preoccupying him while he positioned himself between Yusei’s legs.

The thrust inside was slow but still unexpected, Yusei choking on air as he tried to keep up the kiss while also preventing his mouth from moaning. Once Jaden’s member was completely inside, the king broke the kiss and whispered into other’s lips:

\- Moan just into my mouth. No one will hear but me…

Slightly confused, Yusei nodded before reaching up and pulling brunette back into an intense kiss, the king slowly starting to move.

The rhythm wasn’t fast nor was it intense but Yusei was feeling every movement with every cell of his body. He was melting under Jaden’s kisses, king’s hand linked with his while his other hand traveled from his bottom up to his middle back, his hips slowly making the raven-head dissolve into thousand pieces.

And finally, Yusei moaned deep into other’s mouth, brunette’s own head spinning from the intoxicating and beautiful sound.

The rhythm slowly became faster and more intense, two men never breaking neither the kiss nor their linked hands, Jaden feeling a rather strange sensation of calmness despite his lower stomach becoming tenser and tenser with each thrust.

That was the place for him… that’s where he belonged…

He belonged to Yusei.

\- Love you… - brunette mouthed as he continued to devour other’s lips, Yusei in too much of delirium to comprehend what his lover had just said.

But it didn’t matter at all. They were finally one, together and everything seemed just right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for giving this story a go! I really appreciate it and I hope to see you here for another ship story I'll be posting very soon! 
> 
> Until then I wish you a wonderful day and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Bye-bye! <3


End file.
